WINTER SNOW
by istorya
Summary: MitsuiXOC! How can Mitsui change a girl whose personality is just like snow and ice to play volleyball again? REVISED AND FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Presenting Yuki Guerra

**WINTER SNOW  
A Slam Dunk Fan Fic  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Presenting Yuki Guerra

_"Life sucks!"_ a young girl thought as she entered her class. She placed her bag on the floor and sighed. _"I hope nobody recognize me here! This is my 5th school to attend. I don't want people snooping up at me again. It's just gives me the bad nerves."_

Mitsui Hisashi entered his class; it was a very good morning. He is back on the Shohoku team and his future is at now seen and reached. He is playing basketball again. He can't wait to get out of class and play basketball again. A classmate of his greeted him, "Hey Mitsui! Congratulations! I've heard you're back on the basketball team!" Mitsui flashed him a grin and said, "Thank you Kenji-san!"

He then sat down on his seat. He noticed the girl seating beside him. She had this short faint silver gray hair, dark cold blue eyes and a body of an athlete. _"A neophyte"_ Mitsui thought gazing at the girl. Wanting to be friendly he spoke to the girl. "Hi! The name is Mitsui Hisashi!"

The girl stared at Mitsui and answered coldly, "Oh. Yuki Guerra" Mitsui raised an eyebrow. _"What do we have here, a girl version of Rukawa" _Mitsui thought. Before he could respond to the girl, their teacher came in. "Good morning class!" he greeted. "Good morning sensei!" the class greeted back.

"Minna, we have a new student here! She formerly came from Takezono High! Miss Guerra please introduce yourself." The teacher replied giving the new girl a look. The girl lazily stood up and said, "My name is Yuki Guerra, I'm half Japanese, Half Filipino. I formerly studies in Takezono High!"

She then sat down not looking at anyone. Mitsui stared at the new girl and thought, _"Such cold blue eyes. she's just like ice."_

After class, Mitsui headed for the gym, as he approached it, he saw the volleyball team captain Ms. Mizuno. Ms. Mizuno greeted Mitsui. "Hello there Mitsui-san!" Mitsui bowed in respect saying, "Hello Mizuno-sensei!" Ms. Mizuno smiled and said, "You're very lucky Mitsui-san, you've been accepted back at the basketball team. A great player like you is extremely needed!"

Mitsui smiled and said, "Arigato Mizuno-sensei"

"Mitsui-san, if you will be so kind, can you help me carry this bags for me! It's the team's new uniform!" Ms. Mizuno replied pointing to 2 big plastic bags on the floor. "No problem Mizuno-sensei" He carried the bags and followed Ms. Mizuno into the volleyball court. He then saw the girls' volleyball team having a practice game. He then saw the new girl. Yuki Guerra playing with the team.

Ms. Mizuno saw her and asked, "Mitsui-san, do you know that silver grayed hair girl?" Mitsui nod his head and answered, "Hai! She's new, her name is Yuki Guerra and according to her, she formerly studies at Takezono High."

"I see. she's good!" Ms. Mizuno replied. Mitsui examined Yuki. _"Okay, I don't know much of volleyball but I can agree with Mizuno-sensei, girl version of Rukawa is good" _he exclaimed in his mind.

The ball went up, Yuki then jumped like she had springs on her feet and whacked the ball hard. The opponent wasn't able to go after it. The ball went straight to the floor, whizzing around. "I changed my comment! She's really good! Amazing!" Ms. Mizuno exclaimed looking awed. Mitsui was also amazed by it and thinks. _"This girl got some talent!"_

Yuki heaved a sigh and said, "Thanks for the play!" with that she left the court. Ms. Mizuno ran after her saying, "Wait! Ms. Guerra right?"

"Uh-huh!" she answered not looking back at the teacher. "That was some whacked of a ball you did! Want to sign up for the team?" Ms. Mizuno asked. Yuki then touched her right arm and shook her head saying, "I don't play volleyball!" she said this so coldly that Ms. Mizuno was stunned. Mitsui could feel the pang of rejection. He stared at Yuki, who walked off like nothing happened and thought, _"What's with that girl anyway?"_

_**Tsuzuku**_

* * *

**AN: **I know there is no such thing as a silver grayed hair Filipino, but this is a fiction so please bear with me! R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Cold as Snow Cold as Ice!

**AN: **Hello there everyone! This is the 2nd Chapter! Mitsui and Yuki confrontation!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Cold as Snow, Cold as Ice! 

**_"3 POINTS!"_** Mitsui's mind screamed as the ball went in. It was 5:30 AM, he's the first one to arrived at the gym to shoot hoops. He did another 3-point shot and grinned saying to himself, "Man, I'm still good!" then he heard the voice of Ms. Mizuno pleading to someone. "Please Guerra-san! Sign up for the team! You're an amazing player! I never thought it before! But you are the famous Yuki Guerra!"

"I said I don't play volleyball anymore!" Yuki exclaimed coldly, her cold blue eyes flashing angrily at the volleyball coach. "I don't like your tone Yuki-san!" Mitsui replied appearing behind her. Yuki raised and eyebrow and replied, "Fuck off Mitsui!" Mitsui grabbed her by the arm and angrily replied, "What do you mean by that? You shouldn't be rude to Mizuno-sensei! She's asking you nicely!"

Ms. Mizuno looked alarmed spoke, "Please Mitsui-san! Don't hurt her!" Mitsui let go of Yuki's arm and demanded, "I can't believe you're still sticking up for her Mizuno-sensei!" Yuki huffed and said, "And I can't believe how idiot you are!" Mitsui could feel the nerve and exclaimed, "Idiot? Why you disrespecting bitch!"

"So what? Can you just lay off my case?" Yuki exclaimed looking really angry. "What's with you? You're new here and you act like you're someone!" Mitsui exclaimed sarcastically. Yuki laughed and said, "Looks whose talking! I've been hearing stories about you Mitsui! You weren't such a good student you know!"

Mitsui was red now, out of anger! "The hell with those stories! You still have no right to disrespect Mizuno-sensei! She's one of the best Volleyball coach in whole Kanagawa prefecture!" Yuki stomped her feet and exclaimed, "The hell I care!"

"You're lucky you're a girl because if you are a boy, I've punched your lights out!" Mitsui replied through gritted teeth. Yuki didn't responded to this and walked off fuming. Mitsui sighed in relief. _"Such cold eyes, piercing cold blue eyes! It's like it was ripping me apart and such attitude!"_ Mitsui thought. Ms. Mizuno shook her head and said, "You shouldn't have done that Mitsui-san"

Mitsui sighed looking exasperated and said, "Mizuno-sensei! She's being disrespectful! She acts like she was somebody when she's just new here." Ms. Mizuno sighed and said, "You don't understand Mitsui-san! I understand you don't, you're not into the Volleyball league, that's why you don't know Yuki Guerra."

"What do you mean Mizuno-sensei? Who is Yuki Guerra anyway?" Mitsui asked. Ms. Mizuno replied, "Yuki Guerra-san is the ace volleyball player of Tomigaoka! She's an MVP for 3 years and was known as the feared ice snow queen Winter Snow!"

Mitsui's eyes widened to what he heard. "Winter Snow? Why is she called like that?" Mitsui asked. Ms. Mizuno answered, "Because of her cold, blue eyes. Her opponents say that her eyes are like ice that can pierce one's spirit and the way she plays on the court left everyone cold as if they were in snow."

"If she's that great and amazing, why is she keep on insisting she doesn't play volleyball anymore?" Mitsui asked again. "I don't really know Mitsui- san. The reason why she quitted playing volleyball is a mystery. I talked to her old coach but the he won't talk. According to him, Yuki wanted it all to be a secret."

Mitsui then said, "I guess something happened to her way back in Tomigaoka." Ms. Mizuno could only nod her head and said, "That explains her attitude now. According to her old coach, she's not really like that. Despite her cold blue eyes, she's a nice, friendly and warm-hearted girl." with that Ms. Mizuno left leaving Mitsui to ponder.

_"Hmm... this Yuki Guerra, I wonder what's her big secret?"_ Mitsui wonders as he went back into the gym to shoot some hoops again.

_"That Mitsui! That big idiot!"_ Yuki thought kicking an empty can of coke on the floor. She then stared at her right arm and thought, _"I won't be able to play Volleyball the way it was..."_

**FLASHBACK **

_"I'm sorry Guerra-san!" _

_**"No! I won't accept that! No! No! No! NO!" **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"Life sucks!"_ Yuki thought as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Hehehe. Mitsui fought with a girl! That wasn't nice but you got to admit, Yuki was being a bitch to Mizuno-sensei! Anyway wait for Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Queen

**AN: **At last Chapter 3! Take note guys. I might not update for a week! It's my finals and I need to study! So just please enjoy this chapter!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Snow Queen 

_"There is that big idiot again"_ Yuki thought as she passed the Shohoku gym. Mitsui Hisashi was practicing his shots with his teammates. Yuki observed him as he played. _"How I envy him. He still can play the favorite sport of his life even with..."_ she thought tears building up in her eyes.

_"Shit Yuki! Stop pitying yourself! You can live without volleyball!"_ she scolded herself in her mind. She turned her back and walked away. She stopped when someone called out to her "Hey you Winter Snow!" She turned around and saw Mitsui staring at her with a ball tuck under his arm. Yuki frowned and demanded, "How did you know who am I?" Mitsui smiled slyly and said, "Who wouldn't recognize the famous Winter Snow? The ace volleyball player of Tomigaoka!"

"So what?" Yuki spatted at him looking angry, "Why so bitter Yuki-san? It is like the word volleyball is such a dirty word." Mitsui replied. Yuki exclaimed sarcastically, "It is a dirty word!" with that she turned her back and walked away. Mitsui followed suit saying, "Something happened right? Something back in Tomigaoka? Why did you stop playing Yuki-san?"

"None of your business baka!" Yuki exclaimed back. "Ouch! I'm just wondering you know, you have amazing skills, I don't see a reason why you have to stop playing!" Mitsui replied. Yuki stopped walking, faced with Mitsui and replied, "Why do you have to be so nosy?" Mitsui sighed and said, "Look, why don't you play volleyball again. You're good in it, whatever happened in Tomigaoka, forget about it!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't need your advice! I'm not going to play volleyball, not ever!" Yuki exclaimed practically screaming. Mitsui looked deeply in her cold blue eyes and asked, "Why is that?"

Yuki looked away and said, "I don't need to answer that! I don't play volleyball anymore and no one will ever get me to play it again!" with she walked away.

**FLASHBACK **

_"You can play volleyball again after your physical therapy." _

_"No, I won't play anymore!"_

_"What? But why Yuki-chan?"_

_"What's the use? After that physical therapy, my skills won't be that good anymore? What's the point?" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**_"There is no point playing it! No matter what they say, no matter what they say, its hopeless!" _**Yuki's mind screamed as she walked not knowing where she's heading. She stopped in her tracks and saw an outside volleyball court. 4 girls were playing volleyball. **_"Why the hell I am here? This is not Shohoku, and of all places, a volleyball court!"_** Yuki's head exclaimed. The ball rolled up to her feet. A girl in pigtails cried it to her, "Miss, please kindly serve it to us!"

Yuki's mind cried, **_"Don't pick it up! Don't you ever pick that ball up!"_** but she didn't obeyed her mind. She bent down and picked up the ball. **_"Damn you Yuki!"_** her mind screamed at her.

She lifted the ball into the air and served it with all her might. The ball went whizzing into the court, a girl avoided it in surprise. "Sugoi! That was some serve!" the girl in pigtails exclaimed wide-eyed. She then exclaimed, "Wait! Are you? Yes, you are Winter Snow!" Upon hearing this, Yuki froze in fear. **_"Winter Snow!"_** her mind screamed. "It's the snow queen! How lucky we are! Maybe she can teach us some tips in volleyball!" the girl in pigtails replied.

Yuki shook her head crying, **"Ie! Dame! Ie!"** with that she turned her back and ran away. With closed eyes she thought, _"Naze? Naze? Naze? Why do you keep on haunting me? Naze?" _She bumped into someone; she fell backward and ready to take to take the fall, when a hand grabbed her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Mitsui staring at her with a concerned face. **"Anta!"** Yuki replied in surprise.

"Yuki-san, you looked troubled." Mitsui replied. Yuki frowned and jerked off Mitsui's grasp and exclaimed, "I am not troubled!" Mitsui sighed and said, "Oh really? Why did you run away from those girls? By the way, you are a great server! If Mizuno-sensei saw that, she'll be awed!"

Yuki stepped on Mitsui's feet crying, "**BAKERO!** How dare you follow me and snoop around me! **I HATE YOU**!" Mitsui cried, **"ITAI! Why you ungrateful bitch!" **Yuki exclaimed, "Stop snooping around Mitsui! You can never help no one will and ever or can help me! **SO BUG OFF**!" with that she ran away from him.

Mitsui stared at Yuki and thought, _"Snow Queen huh? True indeed, her coldness is far worst than Rukawa's"_

* * *

**AN: **Wonder what happened to Yuki back in Tomigaoka? Wait for Chapter 4 to find out! 


	4. Chapter 4: Melting of Ice

**AN: **YAY! I manage to write Chapter 4 despite of my final exams in college! R&R please! I would like to thank the reviewers for reading my story! Especially to those who reviewed and read The Genius' Sister, because of you guys, I won't be inspired! ARIGATO!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Melting of Ice 

_"Here I go again; on this same place again. Why do I go to this place knowing that it just bring sad memories? What's wrong with you Yuki? Atashi no baka!"_ Yuki's mind replied in a cold voice. She was standing amidst the Shohoku Volleyball court. 5:30 AM, too early for someone like Yuki who is not involved in any co and extra curricular activities to be at school, but there she was, standing on the volleyball court, staring at the net. Her cold blue eyes staring at nothing as if it was imagining that there was an enemy on the other side of the court.

Yuki looked down and saw a ball of volleyball lying beside her feet. She picked it up and walked towards the server line. She aimed it high and did a whizzing serve like she did yesterday. _"Yesterday..." _Yuki recalled.

Mitsui Hisashi followed her and started snooping on her. _"What's with that guy and he's so interested in me? So what if I am Winter Snow? He's into basketball and definitely we are interested in different sports. I don't get that guy"_ Yuki pondered doing another serve.

"I knew you'd be here!" a voice replied. Yuki knew that voice, the voice was gentle and deep but somehow the tone to her was mocking. She asked, "What do you want?" Mitsui Hisashi approached her and said, "The MVP Winter Snow! Snow Queen of Tomigaoka, I wonder what happened to that amazing athlete, critics say that she was a phenomenal volleyball player and according to news, the National Volleyball League of Japan offered their hand to her, hoping her to be a part of the Volleyball Japan Team."

He then looked at Yuki who was in utter most silence, her head facing down. "Unfortunately, Winter Snow didn't accepted the offer. Winter Snow disappeared, gone and no one knew where she went." He then took a step forward and asked, "Do you know where she is Yuki-san?"

Yuki didn't answered. She just stood there staring at the ground. "I know where she is, she's here in Shohoku now, standing in front of me in this volleyball court. Yuki-san, what happened back in Tomigaoka? Why did Winter Snow disappear?" The girl standing in front of Mitsui then burst out crying. Tears were flowing out of Yuki's cold blue eyes. At that moment Mitsui couldn't feel the coldness in them, it was like the ice were melting. Mitsui wiped away her tears and said, "Daijoubu Yuki-san?"

Yuki then buried her face on Mitsui's chest crying, "I hate that day! Why did I get injured on that fateful day? Why?" Mitsui hugged Yuki and asked, "What accident Yuki-san?" Yuki continued, "Championship, Tomigaoka versus Mishiyo, I accidentally lost my balance and slipped..."

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Owww! My arm!"_**

_"It looked bad Yuki-chan!"_

**"MEDIC! CALL THE MEDIC!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Your arm? You're right arm was injured?" Mitsui asked looking at Yuki's right arm. Yuki nodded her head. "I was benched, but still we won the championship, I was happy but..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm sorry Yuki-san, your injury is fatal. The bone was fractured on your fall." _

_"What do you mean doctor?"_

_"You can't play volleyball anymore, even you heal, your arm is not that strong as before, and for that, your skill is not that 100 anymore. I'm sorry." _

_**"No! I can't be! No! No! NO!" **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mitsui sighed and asked, "Physical Therapy? Did you go under Therapy?" Yuki nod her head and said, "Of course I did! A whole year of physical therapy! It healed my arm and my physical therapist told me that I can play again.."

"But you were blinded by what the doctor told you!" Mitsui exclaimed, there is fury in his voice. Yuki looked up, Mitsui's eyes showed disappointment and anger. "What?" Yuki asked in bewilderment. "Have you heard of my story Yuki-san? How I got myself injured? How I became a gangster because of that?"

Yuki didn't answered. Of course she heard the story, Mitsui Hisashi is just no nobody, he's famous here in Shohoku. "I was blinded too Yuki! Blinded by anger, but look at me now, I'm playing again! It took me 2 years to see that!" Mitsui exclaimed. "What are you implying Mitsui-san?" Yuki asked. "Yuki-san, wake-up! You still have your skill! So what if you can't you use it 100 as before? As long you do your best, you'll be the same Winter Snow again!" Mitsui replied.

Yuki shook his head and replied, "I can't." Mitsui grabbed her by the shoulders and exclaimed, "I don't believe I'm hearing this! Stop being angry at yourself and play!" Yuki was shocked and only managed to say, "Mitsui-san..."

Mitsui took the ball from the ground and handed it to Yuki and said, "Think what I've told you, don't waste your life Yuki. You're completely healed, try training yourself again, I promise you that your skill hasn't yet deteriorated that bad!" with that he left. Yuki held on the ball looking at it.

_"Yuki Guerra... now I see why are you like this, I can't believe you're so much like me. I hope you wake up and realize that everything is not too late."_ Mitsui thought as he entered the Shohoku gym.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN: **Well what do you think will happen after this? Do you think Yuki will return as the Winter Snow? Will she play volleyball again? Why on earth Mitsui is so interested in her? Hmmm.. So many questions to be answered, watch for Chapter 5! R&R onegai! 


	5. Chapter 5: Because of the Sun that melts...

**AN: **FINALS ARE OVER! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter folks!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Because of the Sun that melts The Ice 

"Yo Mitsui!" Ryota greeted as he saw Mitsui shooting hoops in the gym one morning. "Hey Ryota! Early today? Akagi has postponed the practice, he says he had some make-up exam thingy" Mitsui replied. "Well just came by to congratulate you. You did well in the Shoyo game!" Ryota replied winking at him. Mitsui grinned and said, "Yeah, you did too you know!"

Ryota laughed and said, "Especially Sakuragi! He got fouled out right, but you got to admit, the amateur did very well." Mitsui nod his head and replied, "Yare, yare! Just don't let him hear you say that." Then suddenly; Ms. Mizuno came rushing in crying, "Mitsui-san! Mitsui-san!" Mitsui startled approached to her asking, "What's wrong Mizuno-sensei?"

Ms. Mizuno took a deep breath and said, "It's unbelievable Mitsui-san!" Mitsui asked again, "What's unbelievable?"

"Yuki-san!" Ms. Mizuno answered gleefully. Mitsui frowned and demanded, "Now what did she did this time? What did that ungrateful bitch did this time?" Ms. Mizuno shook her head and replied, "Oh nothing bad Mitsui-san! She didn't did anything bad but she did something really great!" Mitsui raised an eyebrow and asked, "Nani? Really great?"

"Yes! She joined the volleyball team!" Ms. Mizuno exclaimed almost jumping. **"SHE DID WHAT?"** Mitsui cried looking shocked. "Yes! However, under one condition!" Ms. Mizuno replied looking dead serious.

"Under one condition? Now what is that?" Mitsui asked. "Well, she wanted to get in shape again, so I'm giving her a month to be in shape, you know to practice her skills!" Ms. Mizuno answered. Mitsui sighed in relief. _"She got into her senses... Yukatta!" _Mitsui thought then something got him and asked, "Mizuno-sensei, why are you telling me this?"

Ms. Mizuno gave him a sly smile and said, "Well you see, according to Yuki- san you were the person who knocked her senses out and realized things were not to late for her! That's why I'm telling you Mitsui-san, to thank you! Arigato Mitsui-san!" Mitsui pointed his finger at him and asked, "Ore?" Ms. Mizuno nod her head like a child and said, "Anta! Arigato!" with that she left.

_"Because of me..." _Mitsui's mind replied stunning him. Then suddenly Ms. Mizuno's head popped behind the gym doors with hearts around her saying, "Oh Mitsui-san! I had the feeling you inspired Yuki-san to a great deal. It's like she was in love or something! Ooohhh... teen-agers, falling in love easily these days!" with that she was gone.

Mitsui was blushing mad, Ryota snickered, "Really Mitsui..." Mitsui frowned at him and blushing cried, **"NOW DON'T GET WRONG IDEAS MIYAGI!" **

"Now seriously Mitsui, everyone knows about the great Yuki Guerra and her icy attitude far worst than Rukawa's. You melt that iced heart of Yuki Guerra? The Snow Queen? The Winter Snow?" Ryota asked in awe. "I don't really know Miyagi!" Mitsui replied turning away, he was blushing even more. Ryota went chibi and stared at Mitsui asking, "Why did you do it Mitsui?"

Mitsui answered, "Because I saw myself in her! That's why!" Ryota still in his chibi form teased, "Are you sure? Maybe it's because you like her? You like her don't you?"

"NO! She's so arrogant and so engulfed with pride! How can I like her?" Mitsui replied defensively. Ryota snickered saying, "So much like you Mitsui! Just admit you like her!" Mitsui grabbed Ryota by the collar and exclaimed, "I may be interested in her but that doesn't mean I like her! Now if you don't stop, I'll smack your face to the wall!" Ryota held up both hands and said, "Calm down Mitsui. just kidding!"

Mitsui annoyingly let go of Ryota. He picked up the ball and did a 3-point shoot. It went in. Deep in Mitsui's mind, he was thinking. _"Because of me.. .Yuki-san..."_

Later that day, Mitsui headed at the Shohoku Volleyball court and saw Yuki doing some stretching. He stared at her eyes and though, _"Still cold.. Still that cold blue eyes..." _Yuki noticed Mitsui staring at her; she stood up and smiled at him. This made Mitsui blushed and thought, _"Same cold blue eyes but with a smile that can melt any ice."_

He walked over to Yuki and managed to say, "I heard that you joined the team"

"That's right! Thanks to you, I did!" Yuki replied smiling still. Mitsui replied, "Being friendly now Yuki-san? Are you sure you're Yuki Guerra?" Yuki frowned and punched Mitsui at the face saying, "Yes! I am Yuki Guerra! Baka!" Mitsui held his hands over his nose and said, "Yup, I know that sarcasm anywhere! You're Yuki Guerra!"

"I don't really have time for chats! I'm doing some stretching here!" Yuki replied coldly. Mitsui felt like a cold wind rushed in him as if he was standing in snow. "You're too cold Yuki-san!" Mitsui complained donning a SD form. Yuki sighed and said, "Just awhile, you told me I am being too friendly, now cold! What do you really want?" Mitsui then said, "Just the normal you, Yuki-san!"

"I see." Yuki replied smiling. "Why did you told Mizuno-sensei about me being the reason for you to realize things?" Mitsui suddenly asked. _"Now where did that come from?"_ Mitsui mentally scolded himself.

"Because it's the truth! I never lie Mitsui. It's the truth, you were the one who told me that everything is not too late and try to test my skills!" Yuki answered looking at Mitsui. Mitsui looked away and said, "You know, I'm not much of an inspirational being to be inspired at."

Yuki nod her head saying, "I know, that's why I was surprised to hear such words coming from you, knowing your history!" Mitsui laughed and said, "Thanks a heap!"

"Well, gotta go back to my stretching. Again, thank you Mitsui." Yuki replied extending her hand at Mitsui, Mitsui shook it and said, "Anytime Yuki-san!" As he walked away from the volleyball court, Yuki was thinking, _"He is just like the sun melting the ice in my heart. I don't know what's with that guy and he got me to play volleyball again. Why Mitsui? Why?"_

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN: **BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU! Hehehehe! That's of course is not part of the story! But it's a good reason! Well that's all for now! R&R please! 


	6. Chapter 6: Training of the Ice

**AN: **Ah Chapter 6! God, this chapter is well... find out! **Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Training The Ice

**"WHAT? NAZE?**" Mitsui cried looking pale. Ms. Mizuno kneeled down begging, "**KUDASAI **Mitsui-san! Please!" Mitsui Hisashi was at the Shohoku gym training with his teammates when Ms. Mizuno barged in begging Mitsui a favor that shocked Mitsui and as well cornered by the volleyball coach.

"Please Mitsui-san! I'm, asking you to train Yuki-san!" Ms. Mizuno begged. Mitsui pointed his finger at him and demanded, **"WHY ME? WHY NOT YOU?" **Kogure stepped in saying, "That's right Mizuno-sensei! Mitsui is not a volleyball player and further more, you're one of the best volleyball coaches in Kanagawa! Why don't you train the Snow Queen?"

Ms. Mizuno sighed and said, "I now that, this is a part of my training to Yuki-san! I think it is appropriate if she is trained with the person who inspired her most."

"Me inspired her? You got to be kidding me Mizuno-sensei!" Mitsui complained looking trampled. "I am not Mitsui-san! Please, it's not going to be a burden. Every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, every 5:30 to 7:00 in the morning and 3:00 to 5:00 in the afternoon!" Mitsui crossed his arms and said, "I still have to compensate with Anzai- sensei!"

"Mitsui go and train Yuki Guerra-san." Coach Anzai replied. Mitsui's jaw drops in shock. _"Anzai-sensei! Impossible!" _Ms. Mizuno went starry-eyed and said, "Arigato Anzai-san! Arigato!" Mitsui freaked out saying, **"Anzai-sensei! What do I know about Volleyball?" **

"Mitsui-san, you're going to train her, not play!" Anzai-sensei replied chuckling. Mitsui's gaped, no words came out of his mouth. Ms. Mizuno patted Mitsui at the back and said, "I'll take that as a yes Mitsui-san! Please follow me so I can tell Yuki-san now." Mitsui followed suite with head hanging low as possible, Ryota cried at him, "Good luck with your Girlfriend Mitsui!" Then you find Ryota flying in the air due the painful punch of Mitsui.

**At the volleyball court **

**"WHAT!"** Yuki cried after learning that Mitsui would be her personal trainer. **"NO WAY!" **Ms. Mizuno replied smiling eagerly, "Common now Yuki-san! You don't need to be embarrassed. Isn't it great? The one inspired you most is the one who's going to train you!"

Yuki glared at Mitsui who is looking smugly, and replied through gritted teeth "Who says, he inspired me?" Ms. Mizuno smiled more and said, "There's no need to deny you know!"

"Well, I better leave you two now! Ja!" Ms. Mizuno replied as she left humming a happy song. Yuki gave Mitsui a very cold stare. Mitsui glared back equaling her stare and said, "I was forced! If only Anzai-sensei didn't told me to do this, I won't be doing!"

"Why didn't you disobey?" Yuki asked coldly. "It's Anzai-sensei! I owe that old man a lot!" Mitsui answered blushing. Yuki sighed and said, "Looks like I'm going to endure my training with an idiot like you huh?"

"I am not an idiot!" Mitsui replied looking annoyed. He then took the ball and threw it to Yuki who caught it. "Tomorrow is Friday, we'll start our training. I guess the only thing I can say to you is get ready." Mitsui replied smiling slyly. Yuki raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not scaring me you know!" Mitsui gave a laugh and said, "Who says I'm scaring you?"

Yuki dropped the ball and punched Mitsui in the face crying, **"MITSUI NO BAKA!"** with that she stomped off. Mitsui held his nose and cried out to her, **"I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" **

**Friday! **

**"I'LL BE DOING 200 COUNTS OF JUMPING ROPE?"** Yuki cried the next day. Mitsui nod his head and said coolly, "Yes, according to Mizuno-sensei, it would help your jumping skills, so do it!"

"200? I only do a hundred way back!" Yuki complained. Mitsui towered at her saying, "That was before! As your personal trainer, I order you to do it!" Yuki took the jumping roped and muttered, "Okay I will, asshole!"

Mitsui raised an eyebrow and said, "I heard that! 200 turns into 250! An extra 50 for calling me an asshole!" Yuki went red; she was about to retort but then Mitsui asked, "Do want that to be a 300?"

"No!" Yuki answered hissing. "Good, go on!" Mitsui ordered. Yuki went on her jumping rope. _"What a stubborn girl! And the way she stares, it sends chills on my spine. Really cold stares." Mitsui thought as he watches Yuki. "Cold blue eyes... Kirei..."_ Mitsui thought then his eyes widened. **_"What the freaking hell am I thinking!"_** He shook his head in disbelief.

Yuki then suddenly tipped over and slipped, Mitsui seeing this rushed over and caught her in time. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked. Yuki blushed; she was facing Mitsui, his arms wrapped around her waist. "H- hai!" she answered. Feeling uneasy, Mitsui let go and said, "Do it all over again!" Yuki felt the surge of anger again and replied, "Yes I will!" with that she went back to her jumping rope.

_"Nice move Mitsui! You just held her in your arms! Really, romantic"_ Mitsui scolded himself. As their time ended, Yuki went under 250 jump ropes, 5 minutes of stretching, and practicing her service. Mitsui jotted everything what Yuki needed to practice upon.

"Yuki-san, tomorrow, we'll be doing again services!" Mitsui replied looking at Yuki. Yuki gaped at her and demanded, "And why? My services are good and perfect!" Mitsui grabbed Yuki's right arm and replied, "You're not using your right arm Yuki. You're using your left. It may look perfect, but it's not. I may not be a professional in volleyball but I know what a perfect service look like! Tomorrow, we'll train your right arm in service!"

Yuki stared at Mitsui for a minute and thought, _"This guy, he noticed. He is very observant"_ Mitsui smirked as he let got of Yuki's arm and said, "Caught you didn't I? Don't underestimate me Yuki. I am not what you think!" with that he left. _"Hisashi Mitsui..." _Yuki whispered staring at the handsome three-point shooter walking away from her. _"Looks like, training will be different from now."_

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN: **This is the start where you know wink wink, any way R&R please! Hehehehe! Mitsui is starting to fall for those cold blue eyes! You go Yuki! 


	7. Chapter 7: Snow Amidst the Summer

**AN: **Aahhh Chapter 7! The glory of Chapter 7! More of Mitsui and Yuki bickering and amidst that is.. Just read and see! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To those who have reviewed this fic! I am so ever grateful to all of you!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Snow Amidst the Summer 

_"I am not going to react, to say or think anything! I'll abide to all his orders, there will be no complaining Yuki today"_ Yuki's mind replied but Yuki didn't listened to it. She was screaming like hell at Mitsui. **"I AM NOT GOING TO RUN A HUNDRED METER DASH!"** Yuki cried. Mitsui covered his ears with his fingers.

_"I am not going to retort to that, just make her obey your orders"_ Mitsui's mind replied but like Yuki he didn't obeyed his thoughts. He screamed back at her, **"STOP COMPLAINING YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO SO!" **

Yuki made a fist and screamed, **"I DON'T SEE A RELEVANCE OF RUNNING A HUNDRED METER DASH IN PLAYING VOLLEYBALL! I'M NOT IN THE TRACK IN FIELD BAKA!" **

**"WHO SAYS THERE ISN'T A RELEVANCE? HEAR THIS OUT MS. ICE WOMAN! DIDN'T YOU KNOW RUNNING A HUNDRED METER DASH MAKES YOU QUICKER AND FAST IN YOUR REFLEXES?"** Mitsui screamed back, pushing an instructor's guide to Volleyball book at Yuki's face. Yuki pushed the book away crying, **"LIKE WHO CARES?"** Mitsui was red now; the girl in front of him is just pissing him to the core!

**"LOOK! THE POINT HERE, I'M TRAINING YOU'RE SPEED AND REFLEXES AGAIN! SO DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO SO!" **Mitsui cried. Yuki growled like a dog but nevertheless, took a run for the hundred-meter dash. _"Im going to have soar throat with this girl"_ Mitsui thought heaving a deep sigh. It was Sunday, yesterday; he trained Yuki in using her right arm.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"ONCE MORE!" **Mitsui cried. "**DAME YO! CHIGAU YO! YAMETE!"** Yuki cried back holding her right arm. Mitsui sighed and said, "I know it's hurting you, but if we don't train that arm, it will be useless then you're skill won't come back, not ever!" _

_"I can't do it anymore!" Yuki replied "Common now, don't give up! That's why we're doing this little by little!" Mitsui replied. He then handed the ball to Yuki and said, "Saa, let's do it again Yuki-san!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"She's some ice. She snows even in a hot day like this! What a girl!" Mitsui whispered to himself. _"Your type of girl"_ his mind suddenly replied. Mitsui shook his head and muttered, "Who wants a girl who can snowed and iced everyone in this god damned planet?"

Yuki Guerra came up to him panting and catching her breath. Mitsui handed her bottled water and said, "Nice Run!" Yuki opened the bottle and drank all of the water in one gulp. She took a big breath and cried, **"YOU BIG IDIOT! I THOUGHT I'M GOING TO COLLAPSE THERE!" **Mitsui shook his head and muttered, "Definitely out of shape!"

**"NANI?"** Yuki demanded. The handsome 3-point shooter sighed and said, "I said you're definitely out of shape and you don't want this kind of training. You're out of your mind!"

"Whatever!" Yuki replied back crossing her arms. Then suddenly Mitsui bended towards her, Yuki startled took a step backward. "M-Mitsui.." Yuki whispered looking scared. Mitsui raised an eyebrow and replied, "Don't get any ideas girl." With that, he fished out a towel from his pocket and wiped Yuki's brow.

"You're sweating like hell!" Mitsui replied. Yuki blushingly took the towel away from Mitsui and said, "I can do it all by myself thank you!" Hisashi Mitsui shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever!"

Yuki watched the handsome 3-point shooter dressed in that cool sleek black jogging pants and white shirt picked up the volleyball ball on the ground. Mitsui grinned at her; Yuki instantly knew what he meant. _"Here we go again!"_ Yuki thought taking the ball from Mitsui. Mitsui nod his head, "I see you're not complaining about training your right arm Yuki-san!"

"That's because I don't have any choice! If I wanted to be Winter Snow again. I have to do this!" Yuki replied not looking at Mitsui.

**Much Later **

"Let's call it a day shall we?" Mitsui replied. Yuki nodded in agreement. Yuki turned around and picked up her sports bag, as she turned around, she saw Mitsui taking off his jogging pants. She screamed, "**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING OFF! HENTAI YAROU!" **

Mitsui frowned and screamed back, **"I HAVE MY BASKETBALL SHORTS INSIDE YOU PERVERTED MIND!" **

"Oh." Yuki replied. Mitsui took off the pants and revealed a red basketball shorts. Mitsui then took off his white shirt revealing a white tank top. Yuki blushed at the image of Mitsui. _"What a hunk!"_ Yuki thought. Mitsui wore his kneepad and surprisingly saw Yuki is still there. Yuki cleared her voice and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Mitsui then took out a ball of basketball from his bag and said, "I'm going to shoot some hoops. Lucky this ground has a basketball court." Yuki then asked, "Can I watch? I mean, I don't have anything else to do yet." Mitsui smiled and said, "Sure!"

So Yuki Guerra watched Hisashi Mitsui shoot hoops. Every shot the ball went in the basket. Yuki was extremely amazed. _"Sugoi! He is amazing! No wonder he became an MVP way back in junior high"_ Yuki thought as another 3-point shot went in. Mitsui was sweating like hell was on earth. Yuki took out a towel and approached Mitsui.

"Nee Mitsui!" she replied. Mitsui turned his head at her, as he did this, Yuki place the towel on his brow and started to wipe off his sweat. "You're sweating like hell" she replied trying not to blush. Mitsui stared at Yuki's eyes. The cold blue eyes remained as they were, but Mitsui noticed warmth amidst that.

_"Snow in the summer"_ he thought he then held Yuki's hand and said, "Arigato Yuki-san." Yuki blushed. Mitsui let go of her hand and stammered, "Anou, anou, it's getting late. I'm going to stay here till dinner. Anou, you better get home" The snow queen nod her head and picked up her sports bag. As she turned her back she exclaimed, "Thanks for your time Mitsui-san." With that she walked away leaving Mitsui whispering to himself, "Snow in the summer...Yuki Guerra."

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN: **Please don't think of me as a pervert! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I loved the way Yuki freaked when Mitsui was about to take off his jogging pants! Yuki was right what the hell are you thinking Mitsui-kun then again what are you also thinking Yuki-san? Hmmmm.. Yuki noticed that Mitsui is a hunk! I think she's starting to fall for him and Mitsui. Hehehe, his conscious is bugging him already! Watch for Chapter 8! R&R please! 


	8. Chpater 8: WINTER SNOW!

**AN: **Chapter 8! I'm not going to say anything here! Thanks to those who have reviewed this fic!   
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** WINTER SNOW! 

A month have passed, Yuki Guerra was now ready for a game. Ms. Mizuno practically was kneeling down in front of Mitsui, praising him like a god or something. "Thank you Mitsui-san! Thank you very much! Because of you the great Winter Snow is back! Thank you!" Ms. Mizuno replied kissing Mitsui's shoes. Mitsui took a step back, looking embarrassed exclaimed, "Mizuno-sensei! Kudasai! Yamete, onegai!"

Ms. Mizuno stood up and happily wiggled tickets at Mitsui. She beamed at him and said, "As a treat! You and some of your friends are going to have the patron tickets at the game tomorrow!" Mitsui took the tickets and replied, "Patron tickets! Mizuno-sensei!" Ms. Mizuno shook one finger at him and said, "You're going Mitsui-san!" She then turned her head at Yuki who was practicing with the other girls and said, "Be there for Yuki!"

The very next day, Mitsui Hisashi along with Kogure Kiminobu watched the game. Shohoku versus Shoyo. Kogure noticed Fujima among the Shoyo side and replied, "Look it's Fujima!" Mitsui nod his and said, "I see, he's supporting the girl's volleyball team of Shoyo!"

"According to rumors, he had a crush on the team captain of their volleyball team!" Kogure replied winking at Mitsui. Mitsui blushed. He knew what Kogure meant. "You're becoming like Miyagi! I came here to support the team and besides I want to see if Yuki-san have really returned as Winter Snow." Kogure smiled and said, "Whatever you say Mitsui!"

The announced have announced the players of Shoyo; he then started announcing the names of the Shohoku players. When then announced reached Yuki's name, the whole crowd went frenzy.

**"NUMBER 23! YUKI GUERRA!" **

Yuki stepped out and audiences started to whisper.

_"It's Yuki Guerra!"  
"Winter Snow!"_  
_"Oh my God! It's the Snow Queen!"_

Kogure whispered to Mitsui, "She's famous Mitsui!" Mitsui smirked and thought, _"Of course! She's the famous Yuki Guerra! The famous Winter Snow!" _The team captain of Shoyo by the name of Tatewaki Michelle eyed Yuki and gave her a mean and sly smile. Yuki saw that, she stared at Tatewaki Michelle with her cold blue eyes and an instant, Michelle felt cold.

_"Those eyes. Such cold blue eyes! It's like those eyes are tearing me apart" _Michelle thought gripping her water bottle hard. The referee blew his whistle; it's game time! Shoyo server Wakabayashi Rumiko did a strong serve; Nakamura Seyou of Shohoku caught it, as the ball went into the air. Yuki jumped and whacked the ball to the other side. Tatewaki Michelle tried to dig it but she wasn't able to. The force was too strong. A point to Shohoku! The Shoyo players stared at Yuki. Yuki Guerra stood there unmoved, her eyes blazing not in fire but with ice and snow.

_"Winter Snow! She's definitely Winter Snow!"_ Michelle thought. "Amazing Mitsui! Do you saw that! Amazing! Yuki froze the Shoyo players!" Kogure exclaimed looking awed.

Mitsui exclaimed, "It is bound to happen, after all she's Winter Snow!" The game progressed, on the first set; Shohoku was in the lead, Ms. Mizuno was very happy. "You're doing good Yuki! Keep it up!" Ms. Mizuno replied patting Yuki on the back. Yuki smiled and said, "I'll be the next one to serve! Expect a surprising result!"

Second set, Yuki Guerra is the server. Yuki stared at her right arm and stared at the Patron side and saw Hisashi Mitsui staring at her. His eyes saying, "You can do it!" Yuki smiled and whispered, "Mitsui no baka!" with that she raised the ball and hit it all with her might. The ball whizzed by the players of Shoyo. Again Michelle tried to hit it but into no avail! A point to Shohoku!

"I never saw a powerful serve like that before!" Kogure exclaimed. "She's something! She's truly a phenomena!" Mitsui stood up and cried, "**KEEP GOING WINTER SNOW!" **

Yuki eyed the Shoyo players, her cold blue eyes were scaring the wits of the Shoyo players, there thoughts were like this:

_"Is she for real? She is like an icicle that keep on piercing!"  
"Now I know why Yuki Guerra was feared in the field of volleyball! She's truly a snow queen!"_   
_"Amazing! Not even Michelle could handle her!"  
"Winter Snow, you have the aces!"_

The second set was decided, Shohoku is going to win, it is seen that's because Yuki Guerra. The famous Winter Snow is back. After the game, Ms. Mizuno treated the girls for a pizza. "Nice job girls! Amazing play!" she exclaimed.

"All thanks to Yuki-chan!" Seyou exclaimed hugging Yuki. Shinbo Emi exclaimed, "That's right! Yuki-chan was really great! Truly the Winter Snow!" Yuki blushed in embarrassment, "Please! You're flattering me! We all did great!" she replied smiling.

"Mitsui-san! Kogure-san! Please join us!" Ms. Mizuno replied as she saw the two young basketball players passing the Pizza house. Kogure winked at Mitsui and pushed his friend inside. "Kogure-san!" Mitsui protested. Kogure replied, "You go inside! I'll head home now and besides, you're part of that team because of Yuki-san!" with that he bade goodbye to Ms. Mizuno and left.

Mitsui smiled at Ms. Mizuno who gave him seat and said, "Thanks for the offer Mizuno-sensei!" Ms. Mizuno just smiled and ordered for another pizza. Emi stared at Mitsui and replied, "Hey! You're Hisashi Mitsui! The 3-point shooter of the basketball team!" Seyou nod her head in agreement and said, "Yeah! I've heard you made waves last game with Shoyo! You must be something Mitsui-san!"

"That is correct girls! Hisashi Mitsui is one of the starters of the basketball team and he is one of the best! MVP during his junior high days and his shootings are very accurate! Doesn't miss!" Ms. Mizuno replied winking at Mitsui. Shinohora Miki winked at Yuki and said, "Hey Yuki-chan! Isn't he your personal trainer?" Yuki just nod her head in answering the question.

"Personal trainer really? I thought he was Yuki's boyfriend or something." Emi exclaimed making Mitsui blushed crimson. Yuki sputtered on her drink and protested, "He is not my boyfriend Emi-chan!" Miki let a whistle and said, "Yare Yare! It'll go there anyway, right girls?" with the whole team laughed. Ms. Mizuno shook her head and apologized, "Gomenasai Mitsui-san, these girls are a handful! I hop you can handle it!"

Mitsui laughed and said, "Are you kidding Mizuno-sensei! Yuki was handful already! This is a piece of cake!" Yuki raised and eyebrow and hissed at him, "I'm not a handful baka!" Mitsui grinned and said, "Be sport Yuki-san! You did a good job at the game today. You flustered Shoyo!" Yuki was taken a back by this.

"Anyway, why were you at the game?" Yuki asked. Mitsui took a bite of pizza and replied, "Because I don't want to waste patron tickets." Yuki growled, "Be serious or I'll choke that pizza out of you!"

Mitsui sighed and said, "But it's the truth! Plus, I wanted to see how my training affected your play, I can say it's effective and I want to see how good is Winter Snow really is." Yuki smiled and said, "Thanks. that's really thoughtful of you." Mitsui smirked and handed her some patron tickets saying, "We're up against Takezono within this week. In exchange of watching you today, please watch our game."

"P-patron t-tickets!" Yuki stammered. Mitsui nod his head and said, "Correct Yuki-san! Get some of your friends here and watch, it'll be a good game. If we win. I'll be having a party at my house." Yuki took the tickets and said, "I guess it's a waste not to go, I mean, patron tickets!" Mitsui pouted and said, "It's really okay, you don't really have to cheer on me."

"I'm just kidding Mitsui-san! Jeez, can't take a joke! I'll watch, maybe with Ms. Mizuno and the girls." Yuki replied grinning. Mitsui smiled and said, "I'll be seeing you then there!" Yuki smiled back. _"God! That smile really shed some sun in her cold blue eyes."_ Mitsui thought, he didn't notice that he was staring at her.

"Is something wrong Mitsui-san?" Yuki asked noticing that Mitsui was staring at her two full minutes. Mitsui replied, "Uh, nothing it is just, how cold your eyes get yet your smile is warm like the sun?" Yuki blushed at this comment and answered, "Well, Mitsui-san. I don't really know. I think to make people like me, I mean my eyes send shivers down their spines!"

"I guess, you have to keep on smiling on then! You look cute when you smile!" Mitsui replied. _"Whoah! Now what did the hell I said?" _Mitsui though kicking himself under the table Yuki blushed even more. "Thank you Mitsui-san!" Yuki replied. _"This idiot might not be truly an idiot. I mean, he's sweet"_ Yuki's mind exclaimed trying to hide her blushing face.

After the dinner, everyone went home. Yuki and Mitsui were left alone by themselves walking along the road. "Are you sure that you'll walk me home?" Yuki asked. Mitsui answered, "Of course! It's late and God knows what can happen to you along the way." Yuki smiled and said, "You can be sweet sometimes you know Mitsui."

"Hey! I'm a sweet person; I just don't show it to everyone, only those I'm close with! For example, Kogure-san, My mom and dad and you." Mitsui answered blushing a little. "Me?" Yuki asked pointing her finger at herself. "Why me?"

Mitsui struggled for words to say, "Well, anou... you see... don't ask questions okay, it's just that, I don't really know Yuki-san. Gomen!" Yuki held his hand and said, "Daijoubu Mitsui-san! Daijoubu!"

_"I don't really know. but somehow I'm so close to you Yuki. Even though sometimes you gave me those cold stares and we bicker at each other, I feel comfortable with you. Am I falling in love with you Yuki-san?"_ Mitsui wondered as he waved goodbye at Yuki. Yuki Guerra waved back and entered her house. _"Man, I had it really. Maybe, maybe I am falling in love with you!" _Mitsui thought as he walks away from Yuki's house.

_"Hisashi Mitsui... You're some guy Mitsui! You changed my perception in life. Someone like you who had hard times like me. I've never been intimate with a guy before. Ss this what is like when you're turning to like someone."_ Yuki thought as she watch Mitsui walk away from her house. "Yuki, you're supposed to be cold as ice, then again someone melted your ice. You're in-love!" Yuki muttered to herself looking away from the window.

* * *

**AN: **THAT WAS LOOOOONNNNNNGGGG! Anyway, these two are realizing their feelings for each other! Watch for Chapter 9! R&R please! 


	9. Chapter 9: : Snow Queen and Summer King

**AN: **Chapter 9 at last! Sorry for the late update! This part is well cute for me to say! R&R please!   
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Snow Queen and Summer King 

Yuki Guerra waved at Hisashi Mitsui, as she sat down on the patron side seats. Nakamura Seyou, Shinbo Emi and Shinohora Miki accompanied Yuki to the basketball game. Mitsui smiled at Yuki, flashing up a victory sign.

"He is so sure that they're going to win," Yuki replied with a smile. "Of course they are! That's because Rukawa Kaede is with them!" Miki exclaimed blushing. Emi slyly said, "Ooohhh I see. you're rooting for the Ace of Shohoku eh?" Miki blushed even more.

Seyou raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't think Rukawa is the only reason why Shohoku is great and strong Miki! Why Sakuragi Hanamichi is also a reason!" Miki stuck her tongue at Seyou and said, "Sakuragi is just an amateur! Plus he is the King of Fouls!"

"No he is not! Sakuragi is the King of Rebounds not fouls!" Seyou exclaimed batting an eyelash. Emi held up a hand and said, "Let's not fight who's the best okay? For Seyou its Sakuragi, for Miki it's Rukawa and for me is Miyagi!" Seyou and Miki looked at each other and both exclaimed, "You root for Miyagi?"

Emi blushed crimson and exclaimed, "Yeah! So what if he likes Ayako-san? It's only a crush! I'm not really in-love with him!" Yuki laughed. She never imagines her friends would be interested in basketball players. _"Like you're not!"_ Her mind teased. Seyou gave Yuki a sly look and asked, "Say Yuki-chan, who is the lucky Shohoku player you'll be cheering on?"

Emi chirped in, "Common now Seyou! Isn't that obvious? It's Hisashi Mitsui! She won't cheer for no one else except for Mr. Hunk 3-point Shooter Hisashi Mitsui!" Yuki blushed. Miki exclaimed, "You like him don't you?"

"No! Mitsui-san is one hell of an idiot, why would I like him?" Yuki exclaimed looking embarrassed. Seyou and Emi exclaimed, "Denial! Denial!"

"Come off with guys! Let's just enjoy watching the game shall we?" Yuki replied as she heard the whistle blow for the Jump ball. The game ensued. It was obvious that Takezono High was no match for Shohoku; Rukawa wowed everyone with his play. He is truly the Ace of Shohoku. Rukawa passed the ball to Mitsui, as Mitsui got the ball; he made a 3-point shot. The ball went it, the crowd cheered.

**"GO MITSUI!"** Yuki cried. Emi, Seyou and Miki eyed her teasingly and said, "Ooohhh! Go Mitsui!" Yuki blushed and defensively said, "Cut it out guys!" Obviously Mitsui heard Yuki, he turned towards the girl and saw her looking at him. Mitsui blushed.

_"She's cheering for me!"_ Mitsui thought as the ball went up to him again. He did another shot; the ball went in again. "He is really good! His shots are so accurate!" Emi replied in awe. _"Of course, he won't be MVP for nothing!"_ Yuki thought. Then suddenly Seyou shrieked, **"MY GOD! MY SAKURAGI JUST DID A DUNK! OH MY GOD!" **

"My Sakuragi?" Yuki, Emi and Miki exclaimed looking at Seyou. Seyou blushed pink and said, "So what? I like him a lot!" Then suddenly a Takezono player tried to make a dunk but Rukawa was able to grab to steal the ball away from him. Miki cried, **"YOU GO RUKAWA! RU-KA-WA! RU-KA-WA! L-O-V-E RU-KA-WA!" **

"Oh my God! She's turning into a Rukawa Brigade! Oh so low!" Yuki, Emi and Seyou exclaimed raising an eyebrow.Miki went red in embarrassment and changed her cheer, **"YOU GO RUKAWA! MY BELOVED KAEDE RUKAWA!" **It was Emi's turn to Cheer went Miyagi did a lay-up, **"YOU'RE THE BEST POINT GUARD EVER RYOTA MIYAGI! THE BEST! YOU HEAR! THE BEST!"** Emi cried.

"Isn't that exaggerating?" Yuki, Seyou and Miki asked with a raised eyebrow. Emi crossed her arms and said, "No, because I believe he is the best Point Guard!" Then suddenly a Takezono High player made an offensive foul and send Mitsui to the court floor. Yuki stood up and cried, **"WHY YOU FCKING SON OF NATURE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MITSUI-SAN! THE HELL WITH YOU ASSHOLE!" **

"Calm down Yuki-san!" Kogure replied. "What do you mean calm down?" Yuki demanded sending an icy glare at Kogure. Kogure gulped and said, "Mitsui faked it! He's good at faking a foul." Yuki went white, **_"Oh my God, I just... shit Yuki!"_** Yuki's mind screamed.

"Oh. Sorry about that Kogure-san" Yuki replied sheepishly seating back. Ryota approached Mitsui and replied, "Your girlfriend just freaked out! Hehehe! She fell for that faking of yours like the rest did!" Mitsui blushed and whispered back, "Aho!"

The referee calls for a free throw for Shohoku. Mitsui stands at the free throw stand and shoot the ball perfectly in the basket. "Hey Yuki-chan, I never thought you cared for Mitsui that much!" Emi teased. Yuki replied, "Shut-up Emi!"

_"Why did I cried out like that? It was nothing serious, but... damned you Yuki! You and your big mouth!"_ Yuki mentally scolded herself.

Shohoku won the game and everyone headed at Mitsui's house for the party. Sakuragi and Ryota started handing out the beer. Mitsui exclaimed, "Help yourself guys!" Ryota approached Mitsui and replied, "Yo Mitsui! Why don't you introduce the Winter Snow to all of us, especially the girl's she's with!"

"All right then!" Mitsui replied winking at Yuki. Mitsui dragged Yuki to the boys tagging Emi, Seyou and Miki. "Hi! The name is Ryota Miyagi! Nice to meet you Winter Snow!" Ryota replied coolly. Yuki smiled and said, "Please call me Yuki"

Mitsui replied, "Yuki-san, this is our Captain, Takenori Akagi! The girl with her is his sister Haruko." Akagi smiled at Yuki. Haruko grinned and said, "My Yuki, you're a legend in volleyball you know! You're amazing!" Emi grinned and said, "Yeah! Our enemies are always left out cold." Everyone laughed at that comment.

"Next is our Vice Captain Kiminobu Kogure!" Mitsui replied leading Yuki to Kogure. "Hello Yuki-san!" Kogure replied as he shook Yuki's hand. Yuki smiled. Mitsui then turned to a redhead, "Yuki-san, this is Sakuragi Hanamichi."

"Oi! So you're the famous Winter Snow! I'm Sakuragi The Genius! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Sakuragi exclaimed with his hands at his hips. Mitsui and Yuki sweat dropped. Sakuragi continued on his insane laughter so Mitsui tiptoed Yuki away from him and lead her to Rukawa.

Rukawa stared at Yuki and didn't say anything. "Ahem! This is Kaede Rukawa." Mitsui replied nudging Kaede to respond. "Oh.hi!" Kaede replied. Yuki bowed and said, "Nice meeting you Rukawa-san!" Kaede shrugged and turned away. Mitsui sweat dropped and said, "Sorry about that! He is not much of a conversationalist!" Yuki replied, "That's okay! You're friends are a pretty good bunch."

Mitsui turned his head and replied, "Speaking of friends, I haven't introduced yours to the guys!" Yuki grinned and said, "Don't worry, I think they're introducing themselves to their chosen Shohoku player!"

Mitsui looked at her with a puzzled look. Nakamura Seyou approached Sakuragi Hanamichi who is talking non-stop with Haruko. Haruko noticed her and exclaimed, "Hey Seyou-chan!"

"Hello Haruko-chan!" Seyou greeted eyeing Hanamichi. Haruko replied, "Nee, Sakuragi-kun, this is Yuki's friend Nakamura Seyou! She's on the girls Volleyball team and one of the best." Seyou flushed and said, "You're flattering me Haruko-chan!" Haruko exclaimed, "Common, you're just a freshman but you're in the starters already and according to Mizuno-sensei you're amazing!"

Upon hearing this Hanamichi exclaimed, "Wow! That's mean you're a genius! Just like me!" Seyou grinned and said, "I guess so! Hey by the way, nice game Sakuragi- kun. You're amazing! A true genius I can say!" Hanamichi laughed and said, "WA HA HA HA HA HA! I knew that! Arigato Seyou-chan!"

Haruko sweat dropped as she tiptoed away. She then spotted Kaede Rukawa all alone she was about to approach him when Shinohora Miki approached Kaede, Haruko sighed and turned away. "Hello Kaede! My name is Shinohara Miki, I am a friend of Yuki!" Miki replied smiling. Kaede looked at her and sleepily asked, "Who's Yuki?"

Miki crashed down to the floor and stood up again saying, "Yuki Guerra! The Winter Snow!"

"Don't know her." Kaede answered. Miki sighed and thought_, "/He doesn't know the famous Yuki Guerra! This guy is impossible!" _Miki turned his back and started to walk away when Kaede called out to her, "Hey! You're a Shinohara right?"

"Yeah! I didn't know I'm quite famous in the volleyball league!" Miki replied dreamily. Kaede sweat dropped and said, "No I don't know you, but I know you're brother!" Miki raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know my brother?" Kaede nod his head and replied, "Who doesn't know Taoru Shinohara of the Chicago Bulls?" (Let's just say there is a Taoru Shinohara playing for the Chicago Bulls ne?)

"My brother is famous isn't he?" Miki asked approaching Kaede again. "Yeah! He is good!" Kaede replied smiling at her.

_"Ayako-chan! Where is she? Mitsui's house isn't that big, where is she?"_ Ryota thought as he searched high and low then suddenly he bumped into someone. "Itai!" a girl's voice cried. Ryota turned around and said, "Gomen ne! I didn't see you!"

"That's okay! By the way, I'm Shinbo Emi!" the girl replied handing her hand at Ryota. "Oh, you're on of Yuki's friends! Hi! Miyagi Ryota!" Ryota replied shaking Emi's hand. Emi smiled and said, "I know! Wo wouldn't know the best Point Guard there is!"

"You're flattering me!" Ryota replied blushing. "No seriously! You're amazing!" Emi replied. Yuki grinned at Mitsui and said, "See? What did I told you?" Mitsui laughed and exclaimed, "You're right!" Apparently the two were watching Yuki's friend go get their chance of talking to their crushes.

Mitsui then turned to Yuki and said, "Hey thanks for caring back there." Yuki frowned and icily exclaimed, "Yeah right! I cared for nothing! You faked your fall!" Mitsui smirked and said, "Hey, its part of it! Anyway, I didn't know you cared for me."

Yuki gave him an icy glare and said, "Who says I care about you baka!" with that she stood up, accidentally, her right foot caught on a cord and she tripped. Mitsui lunged after her, grabbing her right arm; he pulled her towards him. Yuki find herself locked into Mitsui's arms. Exactly the music turned into a slow dance. Mitsui looked at Yuki straight into her eyes and asked, "Daijoubu ka?"

"H-hai!" Yuki answered. Mitsui smiled and said, "I'll take this opportunity Yuki-san! May I have this dance?" Yuki noticed that Emi had Ryota dancing with her, Seyou and Hanamichi and some strange reason, Kaede is dancing with Miki!

_"It won't hurt to say yes..."_ Yuki replied in her mind but then again, she didn't agreed with her mind. She frowned and stepped on Mitsui's feet again and exclaimed, "NO! BAKA!" with that she turned away. **"OW!"** Mitsui cried. "That ungrateful bitch!" Mitsui cursed. He staggered following Yuki. Yuki stomped her way out of Mitsui's house. She is not angry or anything but she's burning.

As she reached the street, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Mitsui staring at her with demanding eyes. "What's wrong with you? I just asked you for a dance!" Mitsui exclaimed his voice slightly hurt. Yuki searched for something to say, but no words came out of her mouth.

_"Like yeah! How would you explain that Yuki? Can you tell him, you didn't accept the dance because you are falling in love with him? Like you can say that!"_ Yuki's mind scolded her. Mitsui took a deep sigh and said, "If you're shy or embarrassed about them seeing us dancing together, you could have told me nicely you know! Jeez you're really a Snow Queen!"

"Gomen ne!" Yuki whispered. Mitsui handed his hand towards her and asked, "Again, may I have this dance? We'll dance out here! The music is pretty loud you know!" Yuki took Mitsui's hand, and found herself slow dancing with Mitsui on the street. She rested her head on his chest.

Mitsui smiled and thought, _" knew you're softie inside that icy exterior Yuki! It's cute to see how nice and gentle you are, you know that" _The music floated in the night sky, Yuki and Mitsui danced on that street not caring if people from the house and other houses are watching them like lovers dancing in the pale moonlight.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN: **Yuki stepped on Mitsui's foot again! Ahh. dancing in the pale moonlight and in the street! Romantic ne? Now I am wishing I'm Yuki and Mitsui is for real! Watch out for Chapter 10! R&R please! 


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing Summer

**AN: **Sorry for the late update! The kissing will be probably at chapter... I'm not telling! No way I'm going to spoil you guys!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Seeing Summer 

Yuki Guerra indeed made waves in the field of volleyball. She became famous once again. Everyone seemed to forget that her name is Yuki and not Winter Snow. The girls' volleyball team of Shohoku was undefeated, they were lucky but misfortune struck the basketball team of Shohoku, they just lost to Kainan.

"It's all your Sakuragi's fault!" Miki exclaimed giving Seyou a deadly glare. Seyou went red and exclaimed, "Hey don't put all the blame to him! Who fainted in the game huh? Your stupid Rukawa didn't have enough stamina to play! My Sakuragi did all what he can for the game!"

Miki stuck out her tongue and exclaimed, "My Rukawa did all his best too!" Yuki slammed her hands on the table and exclaimed, "STOP THAT! No one's to blame okay? Everyone did their best in the game, may it be Rukawa, Sakuragi or Mitsui! They did all what they can!"

"Winter Snow is right, no one is to blame!" Emi replied siding with Yuki. Seyou sighed and exclaimed, "But my Sakuragi blamed himself and look! He shaved his hair!"

"Suite him! He's better with a monk's haircut! He even looked like a monkey now!" Miki replied sarcastically. **"NANI?" **Seyou cried towering Miki. Emi pulled the two girls apart saying, "Stop that you two! I can't believe you're going to rip each other's head off because of your crushes! How low can you two get?" Yuki shook her head and snapped, "Low as the drainage perhaps!"

Seyou and Miki went silent. They stared at Yuki; the aura of ice can be felt. "Gomen ne Yuki-chan!" Seyou and Miki whispered together. Yuki sighed and said, "Forgiven!" She then stood up and said, "I'll just check on Mitsui! See you guys later!"

Yuki headed at the Shohoku gym, today was Sunday, practice day for the volleyball team but knowing Mitsui, he'll be practicing too in the gym. As she entered the gym, she gasped, not only Mitsui is there but the whole Shohoku team, practicing! Haruko saw her and exclaimed, "Winter Snow!" Yuki smiled and said, "Haruko- chan!" she then approached Haruko and sat down beside her on the bleachers.

"I see the whole is team is practicing today!" Yuki replied scanning for Mitsui. Haruko nod her head and said, "That's right! Shohoku is a fighter, they won't allow defeat to put them down!" Yuki nod her head and smiled, she spotted Mitsui who is doing some stretching at the corner of the gym. She stood up and went up to him.

"Hey Mitsui-san!" Yuki called out to him. Mitsui stopped his stretching and saw Yuki standing in front of him. He smiled and said, "Well isn't it Winter Snow?" Yuki clonked him in the head and exclaimed, "I have a name you know! It's Yuki! Please don't be in the crowd who seemed to forgot that I have a name and insisted on calling me Winter Snow!"

Mitsui massaged his head and said, "I know that! You don't have to hit me hard Yuki-san!" Yuki shook her head and said, "You're hopeless you know." Mitsui stood up and said, "No I am not!" with that he called out to Kogure who is shooting hoops, "Nee Kogure! Hand me the ball will ya?"

Kogure passed him the ball crying, "Here you go Mitsui!" Mitsui went into the 3-pointer place and took a shot; the ball went in. He looked at Yuki and said, "See? I'm not hopeless!" Yuki sighed and said, "Okay you win!" Mitsui raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yuki-san, what are you doing here?"

Winter Snow shrugged her shoulders and said; "I thought you might be depressed, so I thought maybe some ice can spice things up!"

"I am fine Yuki-san, arigato!" Mitsui replied smiling sweetly at her. Yuki blushed and said, "I can see that, well gotta go!"

"Matte! Yuki-san! Matte!" Mitsui called out to her. Yuki halted and asked, "Nani?" Mitsui then took a ball of volleyball and exclaimed, "How about a whack of a lifetime? Just to spice things up around her?" He then hurled the ball at Yuki. Yuki watched the ball soared in the air.

Everyone stopped in their practice and watched Yuki jumped in the air, positioning her arm, she whacked the ball to the ground. The ball slammed on the floor creating a hissing sound. Everyone was quiet. Yuki landed on her feet smiling at Mitsui. Mitsui gave her a thumb up sign, everyone clapped their hands. Yuki is certainly a phenomenal. Yuki went back at the bleachers. Haruko is not there anymore; she was tending with Sakuragi. As she sat there, Mitsui started to shoot hoops. She watched him with careful eyes.

In every way Mitsui shoots the ball, Yuki noticed there is a rhythm in it. The movements of Mitsui's hands and arms, all of them have a rhythm. Yuki can't help noticing the smile on Mitsui's face whenever he shoots the ball perfectly in the basket. _"He truly loves the sport"_ Yuki replied in her mind.

At that instance, she knew what lure her to him; it is the love of the sport. She loved volleyball so much that revolves around her life. It's also for Mitsui. And their past. is so the same. Both of them had an injury that allowed them to stop from playing, both of them turned to hate the sport because of that and lost the pride of being number one.

_"Mitsui found back his love and so do I"_ Yuki thought. She then stood up; she gazed at the volleyball court outside. _"Mitsui gave that love to me. He awakened my dying spirit. How I wish I could return that favor he gave me that chance" _Yuki thought. She didn't notice that Mitsui took a rest from his practice and now watching her.

Mitsui smiled and whispered, "She must be thinking how to defeat her next opponent! Truly an athlete!" then he watched as Yuki went down the bleachers and out of the gym. He frowned and followed her.

_"I must be like him, I must put heart into the game."_ Yuki thought as she left the gym. She didn't noticed Mitsui following her. "Nee Yuki-san! Chotto matte!" he called out. Yuki turned around and saw Mitsui running after her. Mitsui caught up to her and said, "Is something wrong? You look odd there!" Yuki shook her head and said, "Nothing Mitsui-san!"

"Are you sure?" Mitsui asked. Yuki nod her head and said, "Hai!" Yuki then placed her hand at Mitsui's chest and said, "You know, your heart is in the sport! No wonder you found your way back." Mitsui smiled and held her hand and said, "So are you."

"I know. arigato Mitsui-san!" Yuki replied. Mitsui stared into Yuki's cold blue eyes, Yuki stared back. seemingly both of them seemed to be lost in each other's thoughts. Mitsui bent forward at Yuki, closing his eyes, Yuki closed her eyes too. As their lips was about to touch, Ryota appeared crying at Mitsui, **"OI MITSUI! AKAGI IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" **

Mitsui jerked back, blushing furiously at Yuki. Yuki was also blushing. "Anou, gotta go, ja!" Mitsui replied sheepishly and went towards back at the gym. Yuki covered her face as she ran back towards her friends, her mind screaming, **_"That was too close! Too close Yuki!"_**

**_"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING HISASHI MITSUI? YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS HER!" _**Mitsui screamed in his mind. He then noticed Ryota's teasing looks. "I was dusting a dirt from her face Ryota, that's all!" Mitsui lied. _"Dusting yeah right! you were about to kiss her!"_ Mitsui replied guiltily in his mind.

_"But then again, I don't mind, really"_ Yuki thought as she joined her friends smiling. _"Okay Hisashi, you're in love! Definitely in love" _Mitsui replied in his mind. _"Definitely in-love with Yuki"_

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN:** THEY NEARLY KISSED! I wonder what would be your reaction Alex's Death Chic? Hehehehehehe! Watch out for Chapter 11! 


	11. Chapter 11: Autumn in Summer

**AN: **Chapter 11.. I know I've created a really good atmosphere from the previous chapter, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Autumn in Summer 

The Shohoku Volleyball team remained undefeated, just today they defeated the volleyball team of Ryonan, all thanks to Yuki of course. Now Yuki and the rest of the girls decided to skip one-day practice for the decisive battle between Shohoku and Ryonan. _"The one who will win here. will be playing in the Nationals."_ Yuki thought as she remembered what Mitsui said to her.

**FLASHBACK **

_"You guys are undefeated, it is an assurance that the volleyball team will be playing for the Nationals. If we lose this game. it's all over for us. all over of my dreams to be in the Nationals!" Mitsui replied his eyes filled with determination _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You're shaking Yuki-chan!" Seyou commented. Yuki nod her head and said, "I'm so dammed worried." Emi smiled slyly and said, "Worried about Mitsui-san right?"

Yuki nod her head, there is no point denying. Her friends can see through her now. She is no longer thick as snow. She's already transparent, and they can see that she's in-love with Mitsui. No doubt about that. But, Mitsui will never be hers, Mitsui's life evolves in basketball and his dream, and as for her, her dream of being the best Volleyball player comes first.

"The game is starting! Cheer for the Shohoku girls!" Ms. Mizuno exclaimed filled with energy. Seyou and Miki took out their pom poms and started to cheer. **"GAN-BATTE RUKAWA-KUN!**" Miki cried. **"YOU GO TENSAI NUMBER 10!"** Seyou cried. Emi could only sigh in disbelief.

Yuki saw Mitsui seating on the bench, he was drinking some water, she then remembered that fateful day when they nearly kissed. _"God, I was longing for that, no point denying! Why in the world Emi's crush have to come up anyway?"_ Yuki's mind exclaimed angrily.

Meanwhile, Mitsui was also pondering. _"That day... because of Miyagi. Darn you Miyagi! That day was made to be and you ruined it all!"_ Mitsui thought angrily. Miyagi crept up to him and whispered, "Oi Mitsui, you're girlfriend is watching!" Mitsui made a fist and punched Ryota in the face and exclaimed, "TEME YAROU!"

He then composed himself and stared at Yuki staring at him from the audiences. He smiled and made a victory sign at her. Yuki's smile widened and mouthed, "BAKA!" Mitsui laughed and thinks, _"Some things never change!"_

The game started, it started good. Shohoku has the aces and that was really good. Yuki can't help screaming and cheering for Mitsui whenever he made a shot. They were too perfect that she was falling in love in every shot he made. But of course misfortune befall on Shohoku, Sakuragi got injured really badly. So badly that his head was bleeding mind. Upon seeing the sight of this, Seyou fainted on the spot. She had to be carried to the clinic because of that. "I can't help feeling bad for Sakuragi!" Miki replied in a sad tone.

But everything went fine, after that Sakuragi was able to get back into the game, better than ever! Seyou went back also now; she was cursing and giving Fukuda, the guy who she thinks the reason why Sakuragi got his serious injury. **"MAY YOU BURN IN FSCKING HELL FUKUDA!" **Seyou cried on top of her lungs. Miki can't help it but she also hates that guy and cried, **"YEAH, MAY FSCKING LUCIFER TORTURE YOU BAKA!" **

Emi sighed even more in disbelief. As the game went on, Yuki then noticed that he didn't looked too good, she then remembered something Kogure told her.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Mitsui is not really that healthy, he's anemic. That is the cause of his injury, if he gets too much dehydrated on court or tired. he'll fall"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"Heaven forbid!"_ Yuki thought remembering what Kogure told her about Mitsui's health. _"Please God, please, make Mitsui all right! Please! Please!"_ Yuki prayed. However, her prayers aren't heard. Her cold blue eyes, painfully and shockingly watched Mitsui fainted to the ground, with no one noticing it. **"MITSUI!"** Yuki cried standing up.

Then the referee cried, **"TIME-OUT! SHOHOKU!"** Sakuragi, Akagi, Miyagi, Rukawa and the rest of the players scrambled towards the fallen and worn out Mitsui. Yuki turned her heel and started to go down, Emi grabbed her arm and exclaimed, "Yamete Yuki-chan! You're not allowed to go there! It's the rule!"

Yuki gave her an icy glare and replied, "Let go Emi!" Emi did, those eyes sure did scared her. Mitsui was taken out of the game; they all helped him to the locker room to rest. Kogure gave him a can of coke for glucose intake. "Rest Mitsui-san!" Kogure replied. With that he left.

Mitsui looked at the can, his hands were shaking. Then he dropped it and rolled towards the door. Someone picked it up and gave it to him. "A-Arigato!" he muttered and noticed that someone wasn't wearing rubber shoes but sandals. He looked up and saw Yuki Guerra staring at him worriedly.

He forced a smile and said, "Oi Yuki-san!" he then tried to open the can, but he was shaking badly, he wasn't able too. Yuki sighed and replied, "Let me do it!" as she touched the can, Mitsui jerked it off her and said, "I can do this! I'm not a baby!" he then forced himself to open it, he did but it is like opening a very huge can that he was panting very hard.

He then drank from it, his arms shaking, the content from the can dripped as he drank it. Yuki took the towel from his shoulders and wiped this sweating face plus the coke dripping from the sides of his mouth. Mitsui drank all of the content. As he finished he then hurled the can at the locker. Tears sprang from his eyes, Yuki was taken a back, this is the very first time, he saw a guy cry and for all guys in the world, why it to be Mitsui?

"I'm a failure! I've wasted those two years of life for nothing! I'm a failure! I don't have the rights to be an MVP! I don't have the rights, to play for this team! I'm a failure! A failure!" Mitsui sobbed, his hands shaking. If he could punch the wall, he could but he's too weak to that, he could barely stand.

Yuki replied, "Mitsui-san, daijoubu!" Mitsui then glared at her and exclaimed, "No it's not all right! Everyone now thinks I'm a failure! It's no use playing! I don't have that stamina any more! I'm useless! You were right Yuki, I'm one big idiot and I'm hopeless!"

**SLAP!**

A very hard slap was planted on Mitsui's cheek, Yuki cried, "No! I was wrong! You're not hopeless and you're not an idiot!" Mitsui stared at her; Yuki's eyes are now filled with tears.

"What's with you Mitsui? Are you really that Hisashi Mitsui who awakened my dying spirit in volleyball? The one who awakened the Winter Snow? The one who said to me that it's not too late? Are you really that person who is full of hope and determination that I saw practicing in the Shohoku gym last week?" Yuki demanded. Tears falling she exclaimed, "Who are you? Right now I don't know you! I don't know you! You're not Mitsui! Bring him back! Bring him back to idiot! Bring Mitsui back!" her fists pounded on Mitsui's chest.

Mitsui now didn't felt sorry himself but for the crying girl in front of him, the girl that risked of getting scolded for being there right now. He stopped Yuki's fist and embraced her whispering at her ear, "Daijoubu. Yuki- san." However, Yuki continued to sob. Mitsui hugged her even more and kissed her on the head saying, "Gomenasai Yuki-san. Gomenasai Yuki-san, I promise, I won't feel sorry for myself anymore! Gomenasai!"

Yuki stopped crying and dried her tears, she then broke away from Mitsui's embrace as she realized to what she have done. She then exclaimed, "Oh my God! I'm not even allowed in here! I'll be scolded really bad!" Mitsui sighed and said, "You can get out here at the back door of the locker room." Yuki nod her head and headed towards that room. But before she opened the door Mitsui exclaimed, "Arigato Yuki-san."

Yuki turned around and replied, "For what?"

"For awakening me! Thanks for the ice!" Mitsui replied smiling at her. Yuki sighed and said, "Idiot!" with that she left.

Shohoku won the game, even Mitsui wasn't able to play anymore, he cheered for them and acted as a coach. After the game, there was a huge party at Shohoku, everyone was rejoicing because now the basketball team of Shohoku is going to play to the nationals.

"Now, minna-san! Let's pray that the volleyball team will also make it!" Ayako exclaimed winking at Ms. Mizuno. Ms. Mizuno smiled and said, "Of course we will, now that we have the Winter Snow, we'll make it!" Yuki shook her head and said, "Don't say that! Everyone in the team contributed greatly for the success of the team! To Seyou, Emi and Miki! You girls are one of the best!"

**"YOU GO WINTER SNOW!" **Seyou, Emi and Miki cried. Everyone laughed. Yuki scanned the area and noticed that Mitsui is not around. Ryota made a pass to her and whispered, "Mitsui is at home, resting!" Immediately, Yuki bade goodbye and said that she have some things to do at home and hurriedly went to the Hisashi household.

Mrs. Hisashi greeted her. "Hello dear, anything I can help you?"

"Good evening Mam, I'm looking for Mitsui-san. I'm Yuki Guerra his classmate." Yuki replied bowing. "Oh so you're the famous Winter Snow! Come in, I'll call Mitsui!" Mrs. Hisashi exclaimed. Yuki entered the house and sat on the sofa. A few minutes later, Mitsui appeared dressed in shorts and blue shirt. He looked like he just had taken a shower. Yuki smiled at him. Mitsui sat down beside her and asked, "Doushite Yuki-san?"

"Nothing really, just checking you out. The basketball team is having a victory party at the gym. Ryota-san told me that you're home resting." Yuki replied. Mitsui sighed and nod his head. "I'm fine really, I had my doctor check me up and told me to drink some iron tablets for my anemia." he replied showing her a bottle of iron tablets.

"I'm glad you're fine now Mitsui-san." Yuki replied looking relieved. Mitsui grinned and said, "Since you're here and it's dinner, you're joining me!" Yuki smiled and exclaimed, "Sure! What's for dinner?" Mitsui went towards the dining table and said, "Onagiri, tempura, fresh salad and a chocolate cake!" Yuki stood up and said, "Oishii! They all looked good!"

"Okay then, let's eat afterwards we'll watch some movies my dad rented at the video store!" Mitsui replied setting the table. Yuki helped Mitsui and asked, "What movies?" Mitsui winked at her and exclaimed, "I hope you're into horror Yuki-san. My dad and me are horror movie freaks. He rented The Ring and 13 Ghosts."

"Sure! I always wanted to see what Sadako really looked like!" Yuki replied winking back. Then they both laughed. Mitsui then held her hand and said, "Thanks for the 2nd time Yuki-san." Yuki smiled and said, "You did the same thing for me Mitsui. I'm just paying it back." He couldn't help it, he then embraced Yuki once again and whispered into her hear, "Ie. Arigato Yuki-san!"

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN:** Ahhh the drama and the romance.. See you at Chapter 12 folks! Ja ne! Ain't Mitsui sweet? 


	12. Chapter 12: The Summer in Winter

**AN: **Chapter 12! The chapter that is filled with.. I'm not telling! Sorry for the late update minna-san! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are heaven sent!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** The Summer in Winter 

The big game has come! The Volleyball team of Shohoku versus the Volleyball team of Kainan, let us just say that the Volleyball team of Kainan has been champions for over 17 years like the basketball team. Seyou gulped as she saw the Kainan players and whispered, "They look so scary!"

Yuki frowned and said, "Don't be, we can do this!" then she noticed a Kainan player with red orange hair, intense black eyes, she was looking at her. "Summer Heat!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well what do you know, it's the famous Winter Snow!" the girl exclaimed approaching her. Yuki smirked and said, "Hello there Umeko Kari! It's been a long time." Umeko Kari frowned and said, "I can see you're still the cold Snow Queen Yuki Guerra, but your coldness will stop here! I will melt your ice!" with that she turned her back and left.

"Who is Umeko Kari?" someone asked. Yuki turned around and saw Mitsui standing behind him. She smiled and exclaimed, "Mitsui-san! I'm glad you came!" Mitsui smiled and then asked, "Who is Umeko Kari?" Yuki sighed and explained, "Umeko Kari is a former classmate way back and a former team mate. She is my rival, if I was known as The Winter Snow, she is known as Summer Heat."

"I've heard of her, everyone says she equals Yuki-chan in skills and greatness! She's the best Volleyball player to get up against Yuki-chan!" Emi replied looking worried. Yuki patted her friend at the shoulder and said, "Don't worry Emi! I won't let Kari defeat me, she won't melt the ice that can't be melt."

"Oh really? I've heard that ice was melted by a different summer!" Miki teased looking at Mitsui and then at Yuki. Mitsui and Yuki blushed and both exclaimed, "MIKI!" Everyone laughed. Players were called.

"Oi Seyou-chan!" someone called. Knowing that voice Seyou turned around and squealed, "Hanamichi-kun! You came!"

Hanamichi beamed at her and said, "Of course! I don't want to miss another genius in action, do I?" Seyou smiled and said, "I'll do my best! Arigato!" with that she went into her place. "Oi Shinohara!" Rukawa called after Miki. Miki halted and exclaimed, "Rukawa-kun!"

"Make your brother proud." Rukawa replied. Miki nod her head and said, "I will! I will Rukawa-kun!"

"Yo Emi-chan!" Ryota cried. Emi exclaimed, "Ryota-san!" Ryota gave her a thumb-up sign and exclaimed, "Ganbatte!" Emi blushed and said, "Arigato!" Before Yuki went to her place, Mitsui grabbed her by the arm and said, "Win this Yuki and together we'll go to the Nationals!" Yuki looked into Mitsui's eyes and nod her head, "I will win this Mitsui!"

The game started. Umeko Kari smiled slyly at Yuki. She'll be the one who's going to serve. She served the ball, Yuki dig the ball and Seyou toss it to the other side. Kainan player number 34 caught the ball and passed it o number 18 and to Kari who spiked it hard to the other side. Yuki got the ball and managed to toss it back to the other side. Summer Heat dig the ball and Kainan player number 02 spiked it to the other side. Miki caught the ball but it bounced wrongly on her hand and the ball went out off the range. Yuki scrambled to get the ball but failed. A point to Kainan.

Kari pointed her finger at Yuki and mouthed, "I'll melt you!" Yuki frowned and thought, _"We'll see how strong is your heat Umeko Kari!" _Meanwhile on the audiences, Mitsui was troubled. "Darn it, Kainan got the first point!" Hanamichi exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry, they'll get the next point! Yuki would make sure of it." Mitsui exclaimed barely audible. Kogure patted him on the back and said, "I know you're worried Mitsui, but just like you said, they'll get the next point!" Mitsui was right; Shohoku got the next point. It's Yuki's turn to smirk at Kari. Kari raised an eyebrow at her and thought, _"We'll see about that Winter bitch"_

It was Yuki's turn to serve. Mitsui stood up and exclaimed, "All right! The Freeze Serve! NO one can hit her Freeze Serve!" he then cried, **"YOU GO GET THEM WINTER SNOW!"** Ryota stifled a laugh and exclaimed, "I didn't know that Mitsui is a good cheerer! I think this is what love do to guys huh?"

**POW! **

**"TEME!"** Mitsui cried hitting Ryota in the head, giving the Point Guard a large lump on the head. Yuki sighed at the sight and thought, _"Oh boy"_

Winter Snow the concentrated on her serve. As she served, the ball whizzed towards the opponent team, Umeko Kari dig it without any hassle. Yuki was shocked. No one could catch her serve, no one! The point went to Kainan. Yuki skidded to the floor just to get the ball that was tossed toward their side but failed. Umeko Kari smiled mockingly at Yuki and said, "You're going to melt Winter Snow! It's Summer Heat's turn to shine!"

Yuko made a fist and slammed it on the floor hard. _"Naze? Naze? Why is this happening to me?"_

"I don't believe this, that Umeko Kira is something!" Ryota replied in disbelief. Mitsui nod his head and said, "The rumors about her are all true. She equals Yuki in skills and talent!" She then saw Ms. Mizuno looking tensed. Mitsui sighed, "This is going to be a very tough game for the girls, especially to Yuki." with that he looked at Yuki who looked so furious. _"Yuki, keep cool! Keep that ice freezing! Common, you can't let that Kira girl melt you! I am the only one who can melt you! It would be only me!"_ Mitsui thought angrily.

The first set was intense, but in the end, Kainan was in the lead, they won the first set. "That's all right girls, we all expected this. We know Kainan is not an easy team to defeat!" Ms. Mizuno exclaimed in a comforting tone. Emi shook her head and said, "Yes we expected that Kainan is not an easy team to defeat but we didn't expect Umeko Kari to be a monster in the court! She's burning Yuki!"

Yuki gave Emi a cold stare and said, "She's not!" Seyou sighed and said, "Common Yuki-chan, admit it, you were shocked when she got you serve! No one can beat your serve but she did! After that. things changed. your playing changed."

"You mean I'm getting intimidated?" Yuki demanded standing up giving Seyou a deadly icy glare. Seyou gulped and replied, "Yes!" Yuki gave a laugh and exclaimed, "In my whole life I'm never been intimidated Seyou! I'm Winter Snow! No one can melt me and I'm not letting that Summer Heat melt my ice! No way!"

Ms. Mizuno smiled and said, "That's right! Common girls let's keep that fighting spirit fighting! Common!" Miki nod her head and said, "Mizuno- sensei is right, let's not bicker and lets just kick some Kainan and Summer Heat butt!"

**Second set**

Kainan player Umeko Rika did the serve, Yuki got it and the ball went to Seyou who spiked it to the other side. Kainan player number 20 wasn't able to dig it. Point to Shohoku. **"ALL RIGHT!"** Yuki cried with that she hug Seyou.

**"YOU GO SEYOU-CHAN!**" Hanamichi cried. Mitsui heaved a sigh and said, "They're fighting back!" Yuki did the serve, again Kari got her serve, the ball went into the other side. Miki blocked the ball and went back to them. Kainan players weren't able to get it. Another point to Shohoku, this made the girls cheered. Even the fans cheered wildly.

**"SHOHOKU IS TOUGH!"** Mitsui, Hanamichi and Ryota all cried together. Yuki heard this and thought, _"Yes we're strong!" _The end of the 2nd set tied them with Kainan.

"All right girls, we manage to tie with them good job! Now the 3rd set will decide who will win!" Ms. Mizuno replied smiling. "I'm not forcing you girls to win this game, all I want is to give your best and have fun! It's always been the fun and the love for the sport is the reason you girls kept on winning. So, have fun and love it every inch you dig and spike that ball!" Ms. Mizuno exclaimed.

**"WE GO SHOHOKU!"** the girls cheered. The 3rd set was on. Kainan got the first point then the 2nd point went to Shohoku. Umeko Rika eyed Yuki and thought, _"I'll burn you Winter bitch!" _the ball went to hers and spiked it hard to the other side. Yuki skidded just to dig the ball, she managed and the ball went towards Seyou, Seyou tossed it high. Yuki jumped up and spiked back to the other side. As she landed on her feet, she slipped and fell down.

**"TIME OUT!"** the referee called. Seyou, Miki and Emi scrambled towards Yuki and all asked, "Daijoubu ka?" Yuki held her right arm and said, "Itai, my arm!" Emi went pale and said, "Shit! You didn't break your arm again did you?"

Yuki shook her head and said, "No, it's just a nerve!" Ms. Mizuno called for a substitution. Yuki sat down the bench and started nursing her right arm. **_"This is not happening! This is not happening!"_** her mind scream. Her eyes flickered with tears. She looked up and saw Kari smiling at her mockingly.

**_"NO! This is not happening!"_** she screamed in her mind as tears flowed down from her eyes. "Don't give up yet!" Mitsui replied. Yuki glared at the handsome basketball player standing in front of her. "Can't you see I've hurt my former injured arm?" she demanded, her tone poisonous. Mitsui shook his head, he kneeled in front of her and said, "You didn't break it, a little cold compress would get that arm back working!" with that he took a cold compress and damped it on Yuki's right arm.

Yuki shook her head and said, "This is impossible, with this kind of arm, I can't beat Kari!" Mitsui shook his head and said, "You will beat Summer Heat!" Yuki spat, "Why re you sure of that? You're not me!"

"I am sure because I believe in you! Okay, so the Winter Snow can be melted? You now that, you're no super human who can't go down! Accept it but that doesn't mean, you are accepting defeat! Give your best Yuki!" Mitsui exclaimed grasping her shoulders. Yuki stared at Mitsui and said, "Give my best."

Mitsui nod his head and said, "Yes! Give your best! So what if Summer Heat have melted Winter Snow that doesn't mean she melted Yuki Guerra. The Yuki Guerra who has the love for the sport and tried to have fun out of it by competing and winning every game of it! Common iced up Yuki! Start freezing!"

Yuki smiled and said, "You're right Mitsui. arigato!" with that she stood up and approached the referee.

**"SUBSTITUTION!"** the referee cried. Yuki went back into the court. Emi stared at her and asked, "Are you sure you can play?" Yuki nod her head and exclaimed, "All right girls, lets play and have fun!" her teammates smiled. It's payback time Kainan!"

Umeko Kari served. Seyou successfully got it, Miki tossed it in the air and with a big leap, and Emi spiked it hard to the Kainan's side. Not even Kari managed to get it. A point to Shohoku. The game continued, and at last Shohoku managed to tie with Kainan again.

"They need to get this, if they do, Shohoku wins!" Ms. Mizuno replied to Mitsui. Mitsui nod his head and watched Yuki went towards the serving area. _"You're Winter Snow Yuki Guerra! You freeze people on court!"_ Yuki thought and served the ball. The ball whizzed by towards the Kainan team. Kari digs the ball but the force of this serve was different. It was much stronger. The ball went out of range and the point went towards Shohoku. Shohoku won!

**"NO!"** Kari cried. Kainan long reign was over. Shohoku got it! Yuki jumped for joy! Her team mates hug her tightly crying, **"YOU GO WINTER SNOW!" **

Mitsui ran up to her crying, **"YOU GO YUKI!"** Yuki hugged him and whispered to his ear, "Arigato Mitsui!" Mitsui hugged her back saying, "I'm just paying back for that day Yuki!" Yuki looked at him and remembered how she spiced the zest into Mitsui in the Ryonan game and smiled. "Idiot!" she mouthed at him. Mitsui could only laugh. Yuki then noticed Kari glaring at her.

She approached Kari and said, "Nice game Summer Heat!" Kari snorted and said, "Yeah right! I've melted you, how the hell you manage to freeze up?" Yuki gave a laugh and said, "Kari, I'm not the only player in our team! I'm not the only one playing high there, we all are! It's the love for the game and for the fun of it that made us freeze up Kari. This is why we win!"

Kari gritted her teeth and exclaimed, "Like yeah?" Yuki shook her head and said, "And you never melted me Kari, but yes, I was melted but by a different summer and it's definitely not you!" with that she looked at Mitsui who was smiling at her. Summer Heat saw this and asked, "Him?" Yuki nod her head and said, "Yes, he melted me in order to be a better Winter Snow! Until next time Kari! See you in the nationals!" with that she waved goodbye and went towards Mitsui.

_"Yes, definitely I've been melted by a different summer. It was you Mitsui!"_ Yuki thought as she approached Mitsui. _"I am the only one who can melt you Yuki. Only I!"_ Mitsui thought as Yuki approached him. "To the Nationals!" Mitsui exclaimed. Yuki nod her head and said, "To the Nationals!"

**Tsuzuki**

* * *

**AN: **YES! At last Chapter 12 is finished! Watch out for Chapter 13! You'll love that part! 


	13. Chapter 13: Winter Romance

**AN: **Chapter 13.. The chapter that I said you guys would love, why? ROMANTIC DESU! This would be a song fic thingy. I do not owe the song WINTER WISH so don't dare sue me and the song IT'S GONNA BE LOVE  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Winter Romance 

_"At last to the nationals! At last we made it! My dreams have come true! All right!"_ Mitsui thought as he placed his bag on the train seat. They are about to leave in 30 minutes. Everyone was there, all Shohoku Basketball players, some Shohoku students who'll gonna bid them goodbye and good luck. Haruko was very lucky to be chosen to join the guys to go to the Nationals. She'll be a living witness to what will happen to the games.

Sakuragi was extremely happy, Haruko was going with them and that was some luck. _"I bet that Sakuragi would find a way to seat by Haruko in the train"_ Mitsui thought. Ryota Miyagi looked very genki. Ayako is coming; of course she's the team manager. She has to come. _"Miyagi, that shorty also has the luck" _Mitsui replied in his mind grinning to himself.

Rukawa was sleeping while he listens to his walk man. Mitsui sighed and shook his head, "What a lethargic person is this guy" he muttered. He looked across the train and noticed someone very familiar. It was Ms. Mizuno. Mitsui stood up and exclaimed, "Mizuno-sensei!"

Ms. Mizuno turned her head at the handsome 3-point shooter and said, "Why Mitsui-san! What a coincidence, today is the day we leave for the Nationals!" Upon hearing Mitsui's name, Emi shot up like a bullet and exclaimed, "RYOTA- KUN!" Ryota turned his head and smiled. Emi was there dressed in comfortable, white shorts and blue shirt was waving at him.

"Hey Emi-chan!" Ryota greeted as he went over to Emi and started chatting away. Sakuragi spotted Seyou and exclaimed, "Nee Seyou-chan!" Seyou stood up; Sakuragi blushed at the sight. She was wearing jeans and a black sleeveless shirt and she had just had her hair dyed. Her hair had red streaks on them. "Hey Sakuragi-kun!"

Sakuragi composed himself and said, "This is great! Two tensai in one train!" Seyou could only grin at that. Meanwhile Miki sat beside Rukawa who was dozing off. Miki smiled and said, "You know what, I just got a letter from my brother!" Kaede opened his eyes and looked at Miki who was dressed in jeans and red shirt. Miki waved a letter at him and said, "Along with this letter is a package!"

"What's in the package?" Kaede asked looking interested. Miki picked up something and said, "This!" Rukawa's eyes widened. It was basketball with signatures of all the Chicago Bull players, including Michael Jordan and Rodman's signature.

Miki handed the ball to Kaede, "For good luck!" Kaede looked at her and smiled. Mitsui smiled at the sight, _"Imagine that, Sakuragi suddenly forgot Haruko because of Seyou-chan, Ryota diminished Ayako for a moment for Emi-san and Rukawa suddenly woke up for Miki-chan! Amazing really."_ he thought.

**"MITSUI-SAN!"** Yuki cried seeing Mitsui in the train. Mitsui turned around and there stood Yuki dressed in black shorts and red tanktop with a jean blazer to match. Mitsui exclaimed, **"YUKI-SAN!"** Yuki approached him saying, "Imagine, I know we're both going to the Nationals but I never thought going there together in this train and today!" Mitsui laughed and said, "Yeah I know, I was surprised when I saw Mizuno-sensei!"

Yuki grinned and said, "Too bad we can't watch each other's game!"

"Yeah. I bet you girl's will win the championship!" Mitsui replied winking at her. Yuki blushed and said, "I hope we win." Mitsui sat down and said. "We guys are also wishing for the same thing!" Yuki nod her head and said, "Everyone's dream is to be Champions in the Nationals!"

"Shall we go for it?" Mitsui asked. Yuki sat down beside him and said, "Why not?" Then the train started to move. Mitsui lost his balance accidentally bended forward to Yuki. Yuki gasped. Mitsui's face was an inch close to hers and Mitsui was looking at her directly in the eyes.

_"Shit!"_ Mitsui cursed in his mind.

_"So close!"_ Yuki thought blushing madly.

_(Chiisana shiawase o daiji ni atatameteta Nee, omou to mune no oku konna ni itaku naru no) _

"You two, don't make out in public!" Ryota teased. Mitsui blushingly jerked away. Ryota snickered at the sight. Mitsui glared at him, Emi have to pull Ryota away before Mitsui grind him into mincemeat. Yuki laughed at the sight. Mitsui looked at her and smiled.

_(Anata no me anata no koe subete itoshi kute...) _

Yuki noticed that Mitsui was looking at her, stopped laughing and stared at him, she couldn't help but to smile too. Mitsui took out some cards and said, "This is going to be a long travel inn my own perception. Wanna play cards?" Yuki answered, "Sure! Be ready to be defeated! I'm good at poker!" The shooting guard smirked and said, "Let's see about that Winter Snow!"

_(Kona yuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta Itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de Fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda Shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjite ru WINTER WISH) _

The cards were drawn, Mitsui lost. "I don't believe it!" Yuki grinned at him and exclaimed, "Admit defeat Mitsui!" Mitsui shook his head and said, "No way Yuki! I'm just getting started!" Yuki exclaimed, "So am I!"

_(Yori soi aruita umizoi no yuuenchi Nee, kanransha ni notte hikari no machi miyou yo) _

After the next card match, Mitsui is still the loser. Yuki smirked at him and said, "I told you, I'm good!" Mitsui frowned and said, "I would not admit defeat!" With that he started to tickle Yuki.

_(Tooku naru umi to awai kiss ga setsunakute...) _

Yuki laughed and pleadingly exclaimed, "Yameru Mitsui-san!" Mitsui exclaimed, "No mercy Yuki! Today, I'm the Ice!" Yuki tried to tickle Mitsui too.

_(Hajimari wa kona yuki no IVU chiisana SUTORI Dare yori mo aishiteru kono te o hanasanai de Arukidasu futari no mirai naranda ashi ato Nukumori mo yasashisa mo anata to dakishimeru WINTER WISH) _

The Winter Snow successfully found Mitsui's tickle spot and started tickling. Mitsui exclaimed, "Chigau Yuki-chan!"

"Oh yeah, let's see who's the ice and who's not!" Yuki exclaimed tickling Mitsui. Mitsui grabbed Yuki's hand exclaimed, "Chigau!" Yuki shook her head and started to tickle again saying, "Who says I'll accept defeat?" Mitsui then exclaimed, "If you don't stop I'll kiss you!"

"Let me see you try that Mr. Ego!" Yuki exclaimed taunting. Mitsui then grabbed Yuki by the waist and pulled her close to him. Yuki stared at Mitsui. Mitsui was looking deeply at her. She looked at Mitsui's lips, they were too close to hers and she knew that her lips would be on those lips.

_(Kona yuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta Itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de Fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda Shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru WINTER WISH) _

Mitsui could feel Yuki's breathing and then he felt people staring at them, he let go of Yuki saying, "Gomenasai Yuki-chan!" Yuki could only nod her head. Then suddenly, a song burst from the radio, a song from Mandy Moore, this song made them think.

It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby

_"That was really close! What got into me?"_ (Mitsui)  
_"This is so frustrating! I can't believe I enjoyed that moment!"_ (Yuki)

Time, I've been patient for so long  
how can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it too, baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right

_"Man, I can't even look at her right now! It's not because I'm embarrassed. I'm just getting tempted!"_ (Mitsui)  
_"Every time I look at him, I couldn't help but to melt! AAGGHHH! I hate this!"_ (Yuki)

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel

_"I know this is love but how can I say it to him?"_ (Yuki)  
_"I can't believe, this is the perfect time, I have to say it to her, but I can't!"_ (Mitsui)

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be...

_"Her life revolves around volleyball and I bet her priorities will be just that, I would be a burden"_ (Mitsui)  
_"Basketball players first love is basketball and I bet I'll be just a 2nd priority"_ (Yuki)

It's gonna be love

Time in my restless sorrow pool  
how can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me, baby  
maybe it's true, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We've waited long enough

_"AAGGHHH! I shouldn't think like that, there's always room for love but then again. Am I ready for this?"_ (Mitsui)  
_"No, Mitsui won't do that to me, if ever but am I ready?_ (Yuki)

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel

_"Love waits"_ (Mitsui and Yuki)

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)   
It's gonna be you, baby

Mitsui looked at Yuki and smiled. Yuki looked at him and smiled. Definitely there is a glow but there is also fear. Then again, they're two hearts beating but refuse to listen to that beat.

_"Love waits, It can Yuki. Do what you must do"_ (Yuki)  
_"After this, yes, I will tell her!"_ (Mitsui)

The sooner you let two hearts beat together   
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe  
It's gonna be strong enough

_"Yes, time it does need but I need to tell her"_ (Mitsui)  
_"I need to tell him, it maybe not the time, but I must"_ (Yuki)

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do   
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh, it's gonna be love

"We're here!'' Akagi grunted. "Okay girls let's go!" Ms. Mizuno exclaimed. Mitsui stood up saying, "See you later after the finals" Yuki nod her head. "Let's meet, at the Shohoku gym. I need to tell you something!" Mitsui replied.

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be me, baby, hey (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be...(yeah)

"Me too!" Yuki replied. Mitsui smiled and turned away. Yuki stood up and joined her teammates.

It's gonna be love.

_"At the Shohoku gym. I'll be waiting!"_ (Mitsui and Yuki)

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN: **Long isn't it? Anyway. R&R please! 


	14. Chapter 14: Sayonara

**AN: **Chapter 14! TISSUE ALERT!   
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Sayonara...

The basketball Shohoku team lost in the Nationals but it proves that Shohoku is one of the best team in Kanagawa. The Volleyball team won the National Championship. Ms. Mizuno is now the best Volleyball coach in Kanagawa, she can't be happier. Yuki Guerra was the MVP and Seyou was hailed as Rookie of the Year. The Volleyball returned to Shohoku all flags up. They sympathized with the Basketball team and shared their victory with them.

Coach Anzai shook hands with Ms. Mizuno and exclaimed, "Congratulations Mizuno-san! You're girls are extremely amazing!"

"So are your boys Anzai-sensei!" Ms. Mizuno replied winking at Mitsui. Mitsui smiled and gave her a thumb up sign.

Miki went towards Kaede who didn't look down in their defeat. "I've heard you'll be training for the All-Japan Team!" Kaede nod his head. "I can't say anything but good luck! You'll do great!" Miki replied smiling. "I will. tell your brother thanks for the gift." Kaede replied giving Miki a pat in the shoulder. Miki nod her head blushing.

"Oi Seyou-chan!" Hanamichi called out. Seyou worriedly went up to Hanamichi and exclaimed, 'Sakuragi-kun! I've heard of your injury! Daijoubu ka?" Hanamichi laughed and replied, "This is nothing!" Seyou frowned and exclaimed, "BAKA! According to Haruko-chan you're going to rehab because of your injury! Just like what happened to Mitsui-san!"

"BHUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Daijoubu Seyou-chan! I will be okay! Remember I'm Tensai!" Sakuragi exclaimed. He then composed himself and said, "Omedetou Seyou-chan! Rookie of the Year!" Seyou blushed and said, "Arigato!"

Emi smiled at Ryota and said, "Hey! I've heard you'll going to be the new Captain of the basketball team." Ryota's ears went red and said, "Yeah. Akagi is great for giving me that role!"

"You'll do fine!" Emi replied smiling. Ryota looked at Yuki walking towards the Shohoku gym and said, "Yuki is going to play for the All-Japan Volleyball team. She is the best Team Captain and player of the volleyball team, who's going to replace her?" Emi looked at him and said, "For the strange reasons, she gave that role to me!" Ryota looked at her and said, "Looks like we're on the same league! Let's make our team champions Emi-san!" Emi nod her head in agreement.

**Meanwhile in the Shohoku gym.**

Yuki entered the gym, she saw Mitsui shooting some hoops. She smiled and asked, "You never get tired don't you?" Mitsui smiled and answered, "No Yuki-chan!"

_"This is it! Time to tell!"_ Yuki replied in her mind. She towards Mitsui and said, "Mitsui-san... I..." Mitsui shook his head and said, "Please don't say it Yuki-chan! I know." Yuki frowned and exclaimed, "No you don't! You don't know how I feel!"

"Maybe I don't! But I don't want to hear it, not right now!" Mitsui replied. Yuki sighed and exclaimed, "Then maybe I don't want to hear yours too." Mitsui smiled and said, "Yeah!"

"Mitsui-san. I'll be playing for the All-Japan Volleyball team. I will not be in Shohoku anymore. I'll be in Tokyo in the winter games. I might not see you anymore." Yuki replied sadly. Mitsui looked at the ball he is holding and said, "I know. I'll be staying behind for the winter games. Looks like you'll graduate ahead of me and enter college first!"

Yuki shook her head and said, "I'll be stopping for awhile, I must concentrated on volleyball for a moment. I know my studies is important, but a year playing volleyball again doesn't make up for those 2 years I've missed!"

"Same here. I want to play for the winter games and help Ryota to govern the team. I'll be his vice you see." Mitsui replied with that he aimed the ball and shot it. The ball went in. Yuki's chin trembled and tears starts to fall down her cheeks, "Please Mitsui, let me tell you now for I won't have a chance to tell it!" Mitsui held her chin up and looked into her eyes and said, "Yes you will Yuki- chan! I want to tell it to you too but you know the time is not right. Nnot right now"

"I know Mitsui-san. I know, demo when will be the time?" Yuki asked. Mitsui embraced her and said, "When Spring comes to winter Yuki-chan! That will be the time and we'll see each other again!" Yuki embraced back saying, "I guess this is goodbye Mitsui-san."

"Yes, goodbye Yuki." Mitsui whispered. "Goodbye, Mitsui." Yuki whispered back.

_"I love you"_ (Mitsui and Yuki)

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**AN: **I know, I know, I know.. It's sooo short! My fic is going to end! sigh This fic have come a long way! See you guys in the last chapter! 


	15. Epilogue: Spring in Winter

**AN: **Epilogue, my fic has come to an end. To all those who reviewed the fic thank you very much! I know you loved this fic as much as I do!  
**Disclaimers: **All characters of SD are not mine and I do not owe them! I only owe the OC here for I alone created her.

* * *

**Epilogue**: Spring in Winter 

It's been 2 years.

Hisashi Mitsui is now 2nd year College in Tokyo University. He's taking up BS Psychology and Vice Team Captain of the basketball team in Tokyo University. Mitsui smiled as he saw Ryota is also studying in Tokyo University. Ryota Miyagi is also playing for the basketball team of Tokyo University as Point Guard. He and Emi were a couple now. Emi is studying in Ishibara University and Captain Ball of the Volleyball team.

"Yo Mitsui!" Ryota greeted giving Mitsui a high five. Mitsui grinned and exclaimed, "Hey, how's Rukawa and Sakuragi?" Ryota smiled and said, "Hanamichi is doing great as the team captain of Shohoku. Kaede is making waves in the All-Japan team. I've heard that the All-Japan Team manager wants to recruit Sakuragi."

"That's good, Shohoku is now going to be 3 time Champions!" Mitsui exclaimed gleefully. Sakuragi Hanamichi is now the team captain of Shohoku, since he is the reason why Shohoku won the Winter Games and the last National Championship. Rukawa Kaede is now has a name in the All-Japan Team.

Hanamichi stopped courting Haruko and turned his attention to Seyou. According the news Mitsui got, Seyou is now Hanamichi's girlfriend and the captain ball of the volleyball team. Many say that she might be the next Winter Snow. Kaede and Miki are dating and many say they're a couple, both of them kept on denying they are not a couple but as just friends. Last month, Kaede met Miki's brother, the Famous Taoka Shinohara and according to Taoka-san, he approves of Kaede is ever he became Miki's boyfriend.

Ryota nudged Mitsui and exclaimed, "We're up against Akagi's school by next week, nervous?" Mitsui shook his head. "Not at all, competing against Gori is good, I'm not worried!"

"You have a point, we knew Akagi very well, too bad Kogure stopped playing basketball and migrated to the states. Akagi needs a good vice-captain." Ryota replied. Takenori Akagi studies at Ishibara University and he is the Team captain of the basketball team. Kiminobu Kogure and his family migrated to the United States for a better life.

Shinichi Maki walked up to Mitsui saying, "Hisashi, Miyagi, we have training on Sat! Don't be late!" Mitsui nod his head saying, "Sure Captain!"

"Imagine that, we're now team mates of the great Maki of Kainan! Irony isn't it?" Ryota replied. Mitsui laughed and said, "Yeah, Fujima is Akagi's Vice-Team Captain in Ishibara, really an irony. Former enemies now teammates!" Then suddenly, Mitsui noticed a poster of announcing the guest speaker for the Sports Club. Mitsui's eyes widened when he saw the guest speakers name and smiled.

"Hey Miyagi, I'll be attending that Sport's Club assembly today! Tell our professor that I'll just attend his make-up class on Friday night!" Mitsui exclaimed in a hurry. Ryota raised an eyebrow saying, "Nani? What the sudden rush towards that club assembly?" he then looked at the poster and saw the guest speaker's name and cried, "Well I'll be! No wonder Mitsui is such in a hurry!"

In the auditorium, the Sport's Club president was introducing the guest speaker's name, "Welcome minna-san, our guest speaker is very well known in the volleyball field. She has been playing for the All-Japan Volleyball Team for two years. Now she is the Captain Ball of the All-Japan Volleyball Team. Way back in Junior High she made waves and made her known as phenomenal player. In her Senior High, she made Shohoku High champions in the Nationals. Everyone a round of applause for the one and only Winter Snow. Yuki Guerra!"

Yuki Guerra stepped on the stage smiling at everyone. "Good Morning everyone, I'm very grateful for making me your guest speaker today. There are many things that I want to share to all of you. I am Yuki Guerra, the Winter Snow, the famous Snow Queen. But just like any season, Winter has to go and fall down. I've experienced that."

She paused as memories of the past flowed through her. "I lost my self confidence because of an injury. I was blinded when the doctor told me that I could never play volleyball ever again. I started to hate the sport and I became a winter snow, cold and bitter."

"But someone drew the passion and love out of me for the sport. I once stood up and played and reached for my dream. The thing is, you must never give up and always remember that you play for the love of the sport and always have fun!" Yuki replied with that she was applauded.

Mitsui smiled, _"She never changed. Yuki, it's been a very long time."_ he thought as he watched Yuki went down the stage. The Secretary of the club approached Yuki saying, "We'll be heading for the Dean's Office to arrange your transfer to this university Ms. Guerra."

Yuki nod her head. As she turned her head forward, she froze, there stood the man that awaken her dying spirit. Hisashi Mitsui smiled at her, the smile that melted the winter in order for spring to come. "M-Mitsui." Yuki whispered. Mitsui took a step forward, Yuki did the same, another step and another and they found each other in each other's arms.

"Yuki! I've missed you." Mitsui whispered in her ear. Yuki nod her head, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh God Mitsui, you were right, we will meet again. I've missed you!"

Mitsui held her hand and said, "I was not able to say it to you two years ago, but now I have no doubt! When I saw your name on that poster. I knew. I knew I wasn't wrong. I love you Yuki, very much that I regretted that I didn't told you before!" Tears flowed out Yuki's eyes, they were tears of joy, "I've waited for those words Mitsui for a very long time and I've waited for 2 years to tell you that I love you too!"

Mitsui wiped Yuki's tears away and smiled. He bends forward and kissed her on the lips. Yuki returned back the kiss. And that moment, she knew that she; The Great Winter Snow is now Spring for The Great Summer King is now with her.

_It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be...  
It's gonna be love _

**OWARI!**


End file.
